I was run over by an Autobot
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A girl from our world, who grew up knowing Transformers is only fictional, is accidently run over by a real live autobot. Can she handle this new life, in a world where Transformers is just as real as she is, let alone having a guardian who happened to be the one that accidently ran over her that rainny day just outside of Jasper Navada, and not reveal anything about the future?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything of Transformers, they belong to Hasbro and their rightful owners and creators. I only own my originial characters. Please read and review to let me know what you think of my story. The story is rated M due to language, cartoon violence, and the fact I am just paranoid.**_

* * *

Hi my name is Silver Rydia Nights. You heard that correctly my name really is Silver. I am a seventeen year old, white caucasian, american, who was five foot ten in height with a very slender angelic looking form, I had natural spikey bright saphire blue hair with natural silvery white bangs and I had natural bright silver grey color eyes. My hair was in the same hair style as zexion's from the kingdom hearts videogames, only spikier, slightly longer and more wild looking. How the hell i was born with natural bright saphire blue hair I have no idea but it's true, my hair is saphire blue and my eye color really is a silver grey color.

I was also born with natural, razor sharp, fangs like that of a demon or a vampire, and the fact i had natural long razor sharp claw like fingernails that a demon or a vampire would have as well. So naturally many people were often afraid of me, some were very intimidated of me, while others often misjudge me as they believed i was a demon or whatever that was allighned with evil. Then again having blue hair like i did a lot of people judged me before they took the time to get to know me.

I was never your typically girly girl type of girl. I hated wearing dresses and skirts. I also disliked the color pink with a passion and hated dolls even worse when i was younger. I was more into transformers, dinosaurs, dragons and other stuff that a boy would like better then that of a girl. I also loved fighting and I was a big fan of transformers as an autobot fan girl even though i acted more like a decepticon in personality wise.

I was wearing black hooded jacket that reached down too my ankles, a red sleeveless shirt, black jeans and black boots. Around my neck was a thin silver chain that held a silver cressent moon with a dragon wrapped around it and i had silver dragon ear wrap earrings on. Slung over my right shoulder was my large black messenger bag that had silver flames on it that took the form of a dragon.

Inside my messenger bag held all of my belongings in it. I kept my personal belongings on me at all times, since I lived on the streets, and the fact I was an orphan. Well I never stay in one place too long, since I consteantly move around. I never exspected that everything i ever knew about Transformers was suddenly going to become very real, how my destiny, and my life would change forever as nothing would ever be the same again. All because a sports/racing car. I was not an exspert on vechichles.

It all started when I was walking in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the pouring down rain. Walking along side the highway, just outside of Jasper Navada. Thank god my messenger bag was water proof as well as my jacket, or else everything i owned would be soaked and even the clothes i was wearing under my jacket. I know I need too find shelter until the rain stops, so i don't become gravely ill. That is when the car came out of nowhere, it's brakes locked on the road, when it's headlights landed on me, but it slid on the wet road unable too completely stop. The last thing I saw was that, the sports car, had the autobot insignia on it's hood heading right for me. It looked just like Smokescreen's vechichle mode from transformers prime.

_Holly primus, I'm going to be run over by Smokescreen, and turned into road kill. _This was the only thought that ran through my mind at the moment, even though I knew this was impossible. _Transformers weren't real...Right? _I asked myself.

I was frozen in fear, and was unable too scream or even move due too how sudden this all was. That is when my world goes black, the last thing I believe I heard was Smokescreen's panicky voice screaming, and freaking out badly about this. I was unaware that was the start of my new life or was this new life going to be a nightmare?

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

_**Disclaimer is on 1st chapter! I sort of forgot to mension that their will be some blood and horror in the story as well. I forgot to add that part in my disclaimer on the first page. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. **_

* * *

_**Smokescreen's**_** POV:**

It had started out as nice drive. I needed something to do so i went patroling, i was also speeding down the highway, despite the fact it was pouring down rain. I was wondering when I would get a human, and what my human would be like. I hate too say it but i was feeling jealous over Arcee, bumblebee and Bulkhead for having human charges. I wanted one as well, I unconciously go even faster, that is when it happens, my head lights pick up a human walking.

Panicking I slam on the breaks hoping to stop before I hit the poor human. Sadly, and regreatably...I don't even stop in time. I see it's bright silver grey eyes widen in horror, and disbelief before I hit the soft body. It happens so fast, I don't really remember everything that happened. I stay completely still in my vechichle form just in horrified shock.

_Oh sweet primus...I just ran over a human! I ran over a human_! My mind screams as I transform insteantly as I look at the human, and wince at the sight of it's unmoving body.

"HOLLY PRIMUS!" I scream in pure horror, when I release i had accidently tore the human's entire left arm off off it's body! A large pool of crimson red blood starts too form under the human, even though the rain was making the blood move in red watery streams, the severed arm lays a few feet away on the ground in it's own pool of blood as well. The rain makes it looks worse then what it was. I feel energon from my tanks threatening to come back up.

"For the love the all aspark...I killed a human...what do I do...what do i do?" I ask in a panicing voice. All my training seemed to have dissappeared from my processor as I actually start to freak out and lose my cool. "Prime is going to kill me..." I said. That is when the human coughs up some blood, it's breathing is ragged and I calm down slightly when I relise the human is still alive.

I then reach for my com link without hesitation. "Guys, I need a ground bridge and get medbay ready...I...accidently ran over a human and tore it's entire left arm off..." I said in my panicky fear filled voice. I then carefullfully pick up the human and it's severed arm, not really caring about the blood as I turn, and run though the open ground bridge. Cradling the poor human in my hands, trying to be as careful as possible. Praying to primus to save the human, if it dies, it would be all my fault. If i wasn't speeding down the high way, I wouldn't have hit the human. I'm a bit confused as why this human is out walking in the middle of no where in this kind of weather though.

I bring the human too base and it looks dead in my serves dripping wet with rain and blood. Blood ozzing out of the corners of its lips, pale skin, its raspy breathimg is the only relief i have that it is still alive. It takes me a second to release the human is female, now that i can see it's body better, guilt grips my spark. The team looks at me with concern filled optics, Ratchet is ready and thankfully June will be here soon. I take the human straight to med bay and Ratchet is grim as he takes herfrom me working frantically to stabalize her. The kids are horrified but they do not enter med bay until their guardians say it is okay.

"Smokescreen, what happened?" Optimus asks me. I can tell he is not at all happy about this, and he looks ready too tear me apart.

"I was speeding down the highway...when my head lights spotted the human, i tried too stop but i wasn't able too stop in time. I struck her..."

"Smokescreen! We warned you speeding is dangerous, what if that was Jack, Miko or Raf you hit?!" Arcee snaps at me. I feel even worse now, and anger takes over.

"I didn't think a human, would be walking in the middle of no where, miles outside of Jasper navada, in this kind of weather! It was an accident, Arcee." I snap back at her.

"Enough! What has been done has been done...now all we can do is wait and pray she will survive her injuries." Optimus said. "Smokescreen, follow the human laws of the road, unless I say other wise or if you are under attack by decepticons."

I look down at the floor. It's all my fault I turned a innocent human girl into road kill. "Optimus...I can not reattached the human's left arm...I will need too replace it with a cybernetic one...also she has lost a large amount of blood...It is hard too say if she will survive at all...from this. However I do have her stabalized for the moment." Ratchet says slowly. I feel bumblebee's hand on my shoulder looking concerned.

"Kid, we all make mistakes..." Bulkhead says to me softly.

I take a shakey breath before I make my decision, I know ratchet will need metal too make her arm. "Use what ever you have too of my armor in order too make her arm." I said startling them, especially Arcee.

"Smokescreen...If I use your armor...the human by the laws of cybertron would be your sparkling..." Ratchet exsplains.

"Your spark is in the right place...but are you prepared for this kind of a decision...Smokescreen?" Arcee asks slowly.

"Just do it...it's my fault she lost her arm and my fault for dragging into this mess in the first place...the least i can do is take responsibility for her." i said firmly. i would not be talked out of this, decision.

"Very well Smokescreen...You will be her guardian then...Ratchet do what you have too in order too save her life." Optimus says.

"Understood Optimus." Ratchet says before he looks at me. "You're one hundred percent sure about this? Once this is done, there is no way to undo this..."

"I am sure Ratchet." I said firmly. "Think she will forgive me for this?"

"Hard too say, Smokescreen...I believe she will in time." Ratchet tells me. I watch as the kids are finally allowed inside the room. The girl's backpack rests on the ground near where she is resting as well as her jacket that is now missing a sleeve and it ripped in a few places.

"So...what do we tell Fowler, let alone my mother who will be here soon?" Jack asked nervously.

"I'll talk to agent Fowler. Ratchet will exsplain the situation to your mother when she arrives. However do you kids reconise the girl?" optimus asked.

"Sorry Ratchet...none of us seen her before...She's going to be okay right?" Raf asked.

_**"We don't know...just yet Raf."** _Bumblebee says softly.

"Her hair is blue and white, how cool is that, let alone having a cybernetic arm?!" Miko asks.

"Miko, nows not the time." Bulkhead says firmly. I stare at the girl, ratchet has stabalized. It's all my fault she lays here...possibly dying because of me. June soon arrives and the kids leave the room with their guardians. Optimus grips my shoulder gently informing me accidents happen and that i must be more careful in the future. I agree with that. Ratchet has too put me under so he take some of my armor. I soon loose conciousness.

When i finally come around seven hours have past and ratchet is almost finished on the arm. June is sitting by the girl carefully checking her vitals before she looks at me. "She'll live...it was touch and go for awhile...but she will be fine, she accepted the blood transfer without any problems."

"Blood transfer?"

"We had too give her more human blood, in order too help her replace the blood she lost. However in a few minutes, once I'm satisfied with the cybernetic arm...I will have too transfer some of your energon too the arm and into her. Hopefully this will work..." Ratchet said.

"So she will have human blood and energon?" I asked.

"She will..." Ratchet says as he continues his work.

"I thought energon was dangerous for humans." I said frowning.

"Normally that would be the case...however...she seems to be able too handle the small ammounts of energon, I placed inside her blood stream about three hours ago, and it haven't shown any sighns of her body rejecting it or being harmful to her." Ratchet tells me. "You're free too leave medbay only after i take some of your energon. I already replaced the armor I took from you..." Ratchet tells me as he gets a needle ready. Did i mension i hate needles? No well...I do. However i manage too stay completely still as I nod, allowing Ratchet to take some of my energon. I wince as he retracts some of my energon, not a lot of it just enough for him too work with it. I look anywhere but at the needle. "You're free to leave." I get up and leave med bay quickly and even reluctantly.

"Smokescreen, ready to go on a scouting mission?" Bulkhead asks me.

"Yeah...I'm ready." I said slowly.

**"_Smokescreen, accidents happen...i bet when we come back your human sparkling will be just fine."_ **Bumblebee tells me slowly.

"Right..." I said as a bad feeling came over me._ My human is going to hate me...I just know she will._

"Autobots, prepare too roll out." Optimus said as we transform and disappear through the ground bridge. I'm sort of hoping we run into the cons so i can take out some of my frustrations out on them.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

How long I was unconcious for...I don't know. My whole body screamed in pain, and my entire left arm felt heavier then normal and even numb. This was the only clue, i had that told me i wasn't dead, or dreaming. I don't dare open my eyes just yet, since i was in so much pain. I feel a hand brush across my hair softly.

"How is she?" I hear the voice that sounds like Jack.

"Alive and stable for now even though she has a slight fever." A woman who sounded like June answers.

"However because of the accident...we couldn't save her left arm...we had to give her a robotic one to replace it." I hear Ratchet exsplain. Then it hits me, my entire left arm was removed, and was replaced with a robotic one. The news floats inside my head for a few minutes, before sheer panic, and horror takes over.

_What the hell happened to me?!_ I forced my eyes to snap open, as I bolted up right into a sitting position despite my pain. I then let out a hiss of pain as my eyes squeeze shut in pain, believe me this one of the most stupidest things I did, forcing my injured body too move after being hit by a fast moving vechichle. I wait a few minutes before I will myself too look at my surroundings. I really wish I didn't look, because I find myself in the Autobot base in what appears to be medbay. My eyes land on Jack, June and Ratchet first, before I hesiteantly look at my left arm/hand too see what it has become. The armor was a bright white color, the long slender metal fingers is that of a bright silver grey color. I feel like screaming in horror, but I somehow managed not too scream.

"Relax...you're okay." June tells me slowly. I can't help but stare at her as though she just ripped her face off and bit her son's head off or something.

Was she serious?!

"Relax? You want me to relax?! I was just turned into road kill by a fast moving sport car or a racing car, i had my entire left arm removed and replaced with a high tech alien desighn metal one including my left hand. Thankfully i am right handed, but still that's not the point. I'm also in a hell of a lot of pain, and starring at a...a...robotic alien life form, that could easily turn us into a pancake, and you're telling me i'm okay?! Hello Lady, I'm anything but okay!" I snapped at her as I start too freak out badly about this. I'm pretty sure anyone in my possition would not be handling the news well either. Transformers fan or not. Right now I'm questioning my own sanity, and wondering how I ended up in this dimension in the first place.

"Cool! You have silver grey color eyes, are they your natural eye color or are they color contacts?! Do you play an instrument? What's your favorite color? Is that your natural hair color or did you dye it?! What's your faorite band? What's your name? Where are you from?" Miko asks me so fast I didn't catch the other questions she was firing at me. She just popped up out of no where making me look at her as though she grew a second head or something before she starts firing questions at me. I bet Miko could out talk Blurr at the speed she was showing me right now. I think, I would happy too see Blurr right about now, actually.

"Uh Miko, i don't think now is a good time to be questioning her. Let's go play a videogame." Jack said as he gently escourts Miko out of the room.

_Thank you, Jack!_ I thought to myself.

I then look at Ratchet. "Care to tell me what the hell is going on, and when I can leave?"

"Optimus Prime, will exsplain everything too you when he and the team return from their mission. Wait...you want to leave?" Ratchet asks me in surprise.

"Well yeah...Considering I have too track down the idiot that hit me with his car, so I can take him to court, get him arrested for tempted murder, a hit and run charge and hit him or her with big fat law suite" I said coldly as I looked at him. I see him shift uncomfortibly, and look uneasy.

"You weren't hit by a human vechichle..." Ratchet said slowly and hesitantly.

"Okay...then what turned me into road kill?" I asked slowly as I frowned at him.

"You were...accidently run over by one of us..." He continues as June wonders off too get something.

"Are you saying i been run over by a..." I trailed off since I know I can't say Autobot or cybertronian. Since I don't want too rise suspicion or alarm. "A robotic alien life form pretending to be a fast moving car?" I ask him with a dark look on my face.

"That's right...We are known as Cybertronians from planet called Cybertron, and we are part of a fraction called Autobots." Ratchet said. "Optimus, will tell you everything when he returns. As for leaving...you will have too wait until Optimus or Special Agent fowler can tell you that you can leave. You will also most likely be assighned a guardian."

"I refuse having a guardian." I said startling him.

"How you like it or not. You're getting one, specially since you have a cybertronian limb." Ratchet exsplains with a sharp glare aim. June then hands me a pain killer and glass of water. I didn't even notice when she walked back into the room. I reluctantly take the pain killer and drink the glass of water.

"You need to rest..." June tells me.

"Not going to argue this time...since my body is protesting too much, to just get up grab my things, and just leave." I tell her.

"What is your name?" June asks me as I hand her the empty glass.

"Its...Silver." I said softly.

"What about your family, aren't they going too be worried about you?" June asks me.

"They would be worried, if they were still alive..." I said softly in a bitter like tone. I then looked at my messenger bag that somepeople think that is a backpack, in away it is but it's just a messenger bag. I can see no one has gone through it. I just hope nothing was damaged when I got hit by an Autobot. June looks very concerned about what i said. "Don't appologise it happened a long time ago..." I said simply.

"What about your guardian...home?" June asked me.

I don't answer her. "June, Silver needs too rest. I can tell she's becoming stressed and that's not good for her health." Ratchet says.

_Saved by the medic, thank Primus._ I thought silently to my self. June backs down and decides too leave the room. Ratchet looks at me after she is gone.

"Silver, you're an orphan aren't you?" Ratchet asks me.

"I am...I just hate talking about it...thanks for the save I guess." I said. He looks at me in concern but nods. I watch as he leaves the room. I move my cybernetic arm, and twitch the fingers. The numb feeling has gone away, however it still feels strange as well as unnatural. I could get use to it in time. I'm left to my thoughts about this new life.

_How did this happen? How can this be even possible? _I wonder. I know I can't tell any of them where i'm from, how much I do know of them, and lastly I can't reveal the future to them. I also know for a fact, that I was being rude, snappy, and not really caring towards them. This was due to my decepticon personality, since I could be just as deceptive as a con, just as underhanded, cruel, violent and cold as one. I develpoed this personality from growing up on the streets, it has kept me alive over the years, but at the same time kept me so much alone. I call it my decepticon personality since it is the darker side of my soul.

Inside I guess, I will always long for the family, I lost so long ago. However I kept everyone at a distance, because I didn't wish too feel that god awful pain again, the pain of loosing a loved one that is so close to one's heart. My heart has been shattered, it can not be repaired, since I refuse too let it heal, and I refuse too let others in so they can try and repair it. I'm afraid of being emotionally hurt again.

_Oh sweet primus...all my transformers stuff is in my bag!_ My eyes widen in horror and look at my bag. This also included all my Transformers prime espisodes loaded on my laptop. _OH SCRAP! _I thought as I remembered what else was hiding in my bag. You see lerking inside my backpack is the stuff animal/puppet I made that looked just like a scraplet._ Maybe I could use it too scare a sleeping Autobot?_ I grin at the thought and then frown. I risk getting blasted or thrown across the room though...so naturally that's a bad idea. Do I really care? Hmmm...Nope not really.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Glacier or Silver

_**Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

We arrive at our destination and transform. While we are walking I can't help but worry about my new charge. I'm dreading the thought of returning to base. "Smokescreen...it was an accident. You heared Ratchet, she'll be just fine." Bulkhead said.

"You didn't see those bright silver grey eyes of hers wide with fear, and starring at me in horror before i struck her...She will never forgive me." I said sadly.

"She's your sparkling now Smokescreen...You're not having second thoughts right?" Arcee asked me with a suspicious look.

"No way...I'm staying firm with my decision...just what if she hates me?" I asked her.

"Listen Smokescreen, it was an accident. She's just as responsible for this happening as well as you. It will take time." Arcee said.

_Primus, please let there be a decepticon or something._ I beg silently to myself as i walk. Optimus glance at me and sighs.

"Smokescreen, would you rather head back to base?"

"NO! I mean no thanks Optimus...I'll be just fine." I said quickly. Optimus stays quiet but gives me a concern look before he continues walking.

_Primus...my sparkling is going to hate me! I just know it!_ I think as I walk foreward.

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

I lay there in medbay just resting and thinking. In a way, this was a combination of faults for this accident, The weather, me walking down the highway, Smokescreen speeding down the road, and Primus for somehow pulling me into this world. This was my second chance at life i guess. I don't know. Ratchet now knows I'm an orphan, so I highly doupt he's going to allow me, to just leave and be on my way. I continue moving my left hand and arm around so i can get use too it. It's so strange having a metal arm and hand now.

However I'm not use too being around others for long peiords of time. Part of me wants too stay here with the bots and let them in to mend my shattered heart. However the other part of me, is telling me too stay only long enough to be fully healed and then leave. I am confused on what to do. Do I stay or do I leave and never look back. I then scold myself, give up the oppertunity too hang out with real live autobots, that accident must have messed up my brain.

_Primus be damned...why can't my life just be normal?_ I snarled in my mind as I remembered the promise I swore to my self that horrible winter night. I still had a cold hearted killer out there somewhere. The man who murdered my family in cold blood, and then left me for dead, inside a burning house with the lifeless bodies of my family members. I somehow manged too escape, with what little posessions i was able too save, before the house caved in on its self and burned too ashes. I swore too Primus, and too God, that I would not rest until I tracked that man down and took his life. One of the reasons why i stayed away from foster homes and orphanages. True for a while I did stayed at some of the homeless shelters in order too have a roof over of my head, food and even clothes. Those places helped big time durring the winter.

However one woman who witnessed my fighting skills, took her time in getting to know me, even allowed me too stay with her. Turned out she was professional assassin and she was impressed with my skills. I slowly made a friendship with her, being careful not to let her into my heart, she called me Glacier, because of my hair and my eye color. Told me her name was Reaper, even though that was not her biological name. Reaper was her assassin name, just like Glacier was mine. However i have never taken a life though. She taught me the ways of the assassin, only after she learned about what happened that horrible winter night, and what i had sworn to do, even if it killed me. For a while i grew use too the name Glacier.

We practiced and trained together for over two years...then one day while i was waiting for her at her apartment that she allowed me too stay at, she never came home. I latter learned why she didn't come home, she had been killed by another assassin. I found out from watching the news. It hurt a lot, since i had unconciously formed a strong connection to her and allowed her inside my heart. I took a lot of her things, which i now carried in my bag, one of those things is her picture of us together. She was my teacher, my friend, my sister, and even like a parent to me. I might have been taught assassin like moves, however i have never taken a life or even used those skills in a fight. Hell I'm not even sure if I have the guts to carry out the promise, I made that horrible winter night, I don't think i will be able to take the life of the man who caused my life a living hell. He might not even be in this world or even apart of it. I pull myself from my bitter memories, with a sigh as I look at my left hand.

I try too look on the brighter side of my new life. That is when I wonder, if i had any weapon systems in my left arm, that is when a weird sensation travels up my left arm, and it turns into a blaster. I look at it carefullfully making sure i didn't aim the weapon at me. "Cool." I said softly as i looked at it. I then wonder how you fired this thing...That is when the blaster then glows a bright errie red color, before it then fires. I yelped in fear when it fired. The blast hits something causing a huge whole threw a moniter making it exsplode. I stare in horror at what i just did. I look at the melting, sparking and smoking remains of the moniter. The blast acted like the B.F.G blast from the movie called Doom. _ Holly Primus, Ratchet's going to kill me, I can only hope that was not super important. _My left arm then shifts and turns back into an arm. Just seconds before Ratchet runs into the room looking for an intruder.

"What in the all spark happened here?!" Ratchet demands.

"I don't know...it just exsploded on its own." I lied. He gives me a look before he grumbles.

"It's a good thing i didn't give you a weapons system in your cybernetic arm." Ratchet says making me almost stare at him like he grew a second head or something. If he didn't give me a weapons system...then how did my arm change on it's own then let alone fire a plasma blast like it did? It's official, I'm not normal and have officially gone crazy. Maybe i was in a coma somewhere in a hospital and this was a dream. Yeah that sounds good...I then frown, if it was a dream...my family and Reaper would have been here as well. I feel tears forming in my eyes, almost making them water, but i managed to force them back. No way in Primus was I going to cry.

"The base hasn't been the same since that scraplet infestation!" Ratchet huffs. June, Jack, Miko and Raf enters the room.

"What happened here?" Jack asked looking at the damage.

"The moniter exsploded without reason..." I said quickly.

"You okay?" Raf asks me.

"I been better." I said truthfully.

"I see your adjusting fine to your new arm." Ratchet tells me.

"Yeah...will take some time to get use too..." I said. _And some time to learn, how too properly use my new weapon systems, that i supposingly shouldn't even be able to have! Thanks alot Primus, any other surprises you want too spring onto me?! _I think to myself bitterly.

"Okay, time for you to answer my questions." Miko said grinning at me.

_Primus, what did I ever do too you to desever this kind of torture?! _I wondered. That is when I then remember my pet, i then wonder if Legs survived. I grab my backpack, and pull out a small circular container. Too my relief everything is fine and nothing is destroyed or damaged inside, i got lucky for once. Also Legs appears to be alive, unharmed and in one peice as well.

"What's that?" Raf asked me.

"My pet, his name is Legs, want too meet him?" i asked them.

"Sure." Miko said smiling.

_Oh this is going to be interesting._ I think with a evil laugh inside my head.

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I try to focus on my task but I'm so worried about my new daughter. Would she accept me? Would she even like me? Would she ever forgive me? Can I protect her from the cons? I sigh as these thoughts float inside my head. I nearly scream when a hand lands on my shoulder.

_**"You okay?"** _Bumblebee asks me.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I said quickly. There is no sighn of a single Decepticon yet or even that of energon. Eventually the ground bridge opens and we're heading back. I hesistate and slowly walk into the groundbridge heading for base. When we get there and we are greeted by Miko screaming as she runs pass us, as though Megatron and the entire Decepticon army was after her, or a huge swarm of scraplets were after her.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked looking Jack and Raf who are laughing. Silver was simply blinking as she held a rather large spider in her right hand. The spider was a tarantula.

"She screamed when she meet Legs...my pet Tarantula." Silver answered showing them her large spider. I hate to say it but it's kind of cool looking, it was solid white with black markings, and it appeared to have red eyes.

"Miko's afraid of spiders." Jack said after he stops laughing as well as Raf.

"You're kidding right?" She asked looking surprised.

"Afraid not, Silver." Raf said. She blinks and looks down at Legs as she places him back in the container carefully. Before placing the container back into her bag and places it on the floor beside the strecher she's resting on.

"Would have been nice if someone told me that sooner. Now I feel bad for scarring Miko half to death." She said. Her silver grey eyes then landed on me and I stiffen. I was wishing I was anywhere but here at the momement. Silver eventually looks away and focuses on Optimus. She doesn't know I was the who hit her and caused her injuries yet. My poor sparkling, I fear she will hate me, and I don't blame her at all if she does.

Bulkhead finds Miko, and convinces her that Silver no longer has her pet tarantula with her. Miko looks at Silver who smiles nervously at her. "Sorry." Silver said. "I wasn't aware you were afraid of spiders."

"It's fine but you still have too answer my questions, Silver." Miko says as she looks at Silver who nods.

Silver might be human...however since she has my energon flowing inside her body, besides having what use too be part of my armor that was forged into a cybernetic arm for her...by the laws of Cybertron...she was now my sparkling, my daughter. _Sweet Primus, I'm not ready to tell her, that it was me who hit her...and yet i must tell her...the sooner she knows...the better. Oh Primus please let my new daughter like me, and not hate me for what i have done to her!_ I beg and pray as Optimus looks ready too exsplain everything to her.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

_**Disclaimer on chapter 1.**_

* * *

_**Optimus' POV:**_

I look at Silver, she seems to be doing just fine, despite what has happened to her. When I first saw her managled body I feared it was too late too save her. I glance at smokescreen who is uneasy and I can't say I blame him. I just hope Silver won't over react to what i am about too tell her. Her silver grey eyes look up at me. She is not like other humans from what i can already tell. Her eyes show no fear towards us, but their is haunted look in her eyes, a look no youngling should possess in her eyes. I wonder silently to my self, at what could have happened too her, as too why her eyes have that haunted look in them.

"Can some one, please tell me what's going on?" Silver asked softly as she looked at me.

"I am optimus prime, leader of the autobots..." I said softly before I slowly exsplain everything to her and I even introduce the team to her. Silver listens paitently, however she doesn't appear too be that surprised by any of this. I'm guessing that Ratchet, June or one of the children exsplained somethings to her, while we were out scounting for energon.

"Okay...so...which of one you...turned me into road kill?" Silver asked while looking at us.

"That was me..." Smokescreen said slowly as he walked foreward.

Silver looks at him. I just hope she doesn't start screaming at Smokescreen, he has enough guilt as it is. "Relax it was an accident, also i'm part too blame as well, Wearing dark clothes, walking down the highway while it was pouring down rain." she says as she looks at him. "Just promise you wont try too turn me into road kill or a pancake. Okay?"

Smokescreen blinks at her response and request. I smile slightly at this. It would seem Smokescreen's daughter does not blame her new father for what happened but mostly blames herself for what had happened. "Promise." Smokescreen said making Silver smile at him.

"So what were you doing in weather like that?" Arcee asked. Almost insteantly that smile vanishes off Silver's face as she falls silent and her eyes hold a more distant look in them. I can see Ratchet looks very uneasy about this, and he normally doesn't unless this topic was troubling. I only seen him like this the day we rescused a set of orphaned twins from the pits of Keon, named Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. It then hits me hard, Silver is an orphan.

"Silver...I must ask you one question and i need a truthfull response..." i said slowly praying I am wrong about this.

"Okay so what's your question?" She asks me.

"Silver, are you an orphan?" I asked her.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Silver answers as she avoids eye contact.

"Silver, if you wont tell them...then I will." Ratchet said. She shoots Ratchet a dark look before sighing.

"Fine...you win...I'll answer the two questions Arcee and Optimus asked me." She said in defeat. "I'm a orphan...My entire family is dead. I'm also homeless as well. I move place too place so i don't stay in one place for very long, that's the reason why i was outside in that weather. Look it's not a big deal, I can take careof myself." Silver answers reluctantly.

"Er...actually...that's not really true about you being an orphan..." Bulkhead said making Silver snap her head towards him, eyes wide with disbelief. "scrap...I wasn't suppose too say that." Bulkhead said smacking his face.

"Nice job Bulkhead." Arcee said looking at him in disapproval.

"BULKHEAD! YOU DON'T SPRING THIS INFORMATION ON TO HER OUT OF THIN AIR LIKE THAT!" Ratchet yells.

"Enough." I said sighing.

"What else did you bots do to me?" Silver asks as she stares at all of us in horror and I can see panic in her eyes.

"Your cybernetic arm needed energon. Since your arm was once a part of smokescreen's armor...i had too transfer some of smokescreen energon into your body...so you now have blood and energon flowing through out your body. According to the laws of cybertron...Smokescreen is now your father...besides the fact he is also your guardian." Ratchet exsplains. Silver's eyes widen at this news as her jaw drops in disbelief.

"Silver?" I asked her in concern. She stares off into space, unresponsive. That is when her eyes roll up into her head as she suddenly falls off the stretcher sideways and hits the floor before any of us can react.

"SILVER!?" Smokescreen yells in deep concern and panic. Ratchet approaches Silver quickly.

"Smokescreen, calm down." I said to him firmly. I see the protective parental protocals awakening inside of him, you could see it in his optics and by his stance. A creator protecting its sparkling, is the most dangerous thing among our race. I can only fear what would happen if Silver, was ever threatened by a decepticon, because nothing would be able to stop Smokescreen from ripping the entire decepticon army apart.

"She's fine...she just passed out from shock." Ratchet said as he carefully picks her up and places her on the strectcher. I watch as smokescreen seems to relax as he starts to calm down.

"We should let Silver rest for now...I have to contact agent fowler..."I said softly. We leave medbay so she can rest.

"Look on the brightside Smokescreen, she doesn't hate you." Bulkhead said. Smokescreen says nothing as i can see he still has doubts that his charge has truely forgiven him for what happened.

"Smokescreen...you may stay in medbay with your sparkling...I believe she needs you more then she's willing too show or say."

"You think so?"

"We know so..." Ratchet and I said at the same time. We watch as Smokescreen heads back to medbay and sits down near his sparkling. I sigh as i head off too contact agent fowler. I just hope Fowler and goverment doesn't try to take Silver away, because Smokescreen would fight tooth and nail too keep his sparkling, even if his sparkling was human.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting

**_Disclaimer on 1st chapter._**

* * *

**_Smokescreen's_**_** POV:**_

I sat there beside my sparkling and look at her. She seems to be resting peacefully, which i am greatful for. I sigh, i really wonder if i am truely ready for being a father. I can already feel the parental protocals starting to come fully on line, it wont be long before they are fully active. I don't regret my decision, nor am I having second thoughts about this. I still feel absoultly horrible about what happened. I'm startled when i feel something soft touching my arm. I looked down too see Silver's left hand resting on my arm. She is still unconcious but she had shifted in her sleep to be closer to me.

I wonder if this was unconciously or if it was because she didn't want to be alone. I don't know but it makes me smile. I can't help but to smile at my sparkling. I just hope when she wakes up, that she will accept me as her father. I wonder silently how long, had she been all alone in this world. I can hear Fowler's alarmed out burst from the talk with Optimus. That causes the parental protocals begin too flare too life, causing me I growl threatening in a low hiss as my optics narrow. No way in the pit was i going too allow anyone to take my sparkling.

* * *

**_Ratchet's POV:_**

I was deeply concerened about Silver, especially when Smokescreen first brought her in, my concern only increased when i found out she was an orphan. Over all I'm just glad her body didn't refuse the energon, and that she is moving her cybertic arm so well. It will take some time for her, to fully adjust too her arm, and the fact Smokescreen is now her father. I look towards medbay where i heared that low threatening growl. I sigh, The parental protocals are now fully on line, if he is growling at Fowler's out burst. "Ratchet, Why is Smokescreen growling?" Raf asked me.

"His parental Protocals are fully on line...if agent Fowler tries to take Silver, from us let alone the Goverment. Smokescreen will fight tooth and nail too keep her. Also we wont be able too hold him back, since Parental Protocals inhance all skills within one's body, it turns the bot into the most dangerous thing on our planet." I said.

"Fowler isn't going to take Silver away is he?" Miko asked.

"I highly doupt it, Miko. Optimus as well as the rest of us won't allow him to take Silver away." Bulkhead answered. I stay quiet as i glance towards medbay. The growling has stopped for now. I just hope Fowler wont do anything stupid. Optimus enters the room with a sigh.

"Fowler, will be arriving in a few hours too talk to Silver." Optimus tells us.

"That's bad isn't it?" jack asked.

"It can be..." Arcee answered. "Best thing to do is get Smokescreen off the base when Fowler arrives. So Smokescreen doesn't do something he'll regret."

"Okay just how?" Bulkhead asked.

"Leave it too us." Miko said smiling. "Besides Silver is going to be needing clothes, and stuff so we'll have Smokescreen take us out shopping."

_**"Not a bad plan. I'll come as well."**_ Bumblebee said.

"Then it is decided." Optimus said softly. I reluctantly agree too this plan. However I have a bad feeling, that something is not going go over well about this. Oh Primus, I pray no one does anything that causes Smokescreen too loose it.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Questions part 1

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

How long i been out cold for I don't know. However for the first time in a long time, I feel safe, warm and protected. A feeling I haven't felt for years. I still can't believe that i'm now smokescreen's daughter though. Part of me is happy and yet a part of me feels like smokescreen is trying to replace my biological father. I don't how too feel to be honest about this. I decide to wake up only too find myself resting on the soft stretcher as my left hand rested on Smokescreen's arm. I slowly looked at smokescreen and he's resting. Grinning i slowly move my hand away, and reach into my backpack as pulled out my stuff animal/puppet scraplet that i made. I then smiled as I hold it in my hand. I make it's mouth open as it revealed its fangs. I snicker inside my head.

_Sorry Smokescreen but your my first victum._ I thought as i snickered inside my head. I then carefully get up from the bed. At least i have gain some strength back, even though my body was still in alot of pain. I then very carefully and silently climb up Smokescreen, hoping he won't wake up and ruin my fun right away. Climing up an autobot with stuff animal/puppet is no easy task. that i can tell you right now.

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I must have drifted into recharge for a while, i don't even remember falling into recharge. I slowly online my optics and i am greeted by scraplet hovering in front of my optics as it's mouth widens as it reals it's teeth. It then comes closer. "I'm going to devour you!" A low evil female sounding voice says.

I then do the most logical thing I can think of. I scream as loud as i can as i jump too my feet screaming scraplet. Really not one of my greatest moments. "Slag!" Silver yells as she suddenly hang down in front of my optics holding on for dear life. My screaming insteantly stops when i see my sparkling smiling nervous at me as she held what i now relise to be a fake scraplet, while hanging up side down in front of my optics. "Uh hi...Smokescreen." She said nervously.

"Silver...what are you doing on top of my head?" I asked in irritation as the others run into the room and see the situation.

"Was trying too wake you up?" She asked me nervously.

"Trying scare me to death more like it..." I said bitterly under my breath as i reached up and gently pluck her from my head so i can hold her close to my chest.

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked.

"Silver, startled me with with a fake scraplet." I answer.

Everyone looked at the puppet/stuff animal in silvers arm as she made the puppet smile at them in a creep demonic cheshire cat like grin. "That looks pretty realistic." Raf said.

"Where did you get it and can I get one?" Miko asked grinning.

"MIKO!" bulkhead yelled looking horrified at that.

"It was something i made...I didn't know it looked like a scraplet...what's a scraplet?" Silver asks as i place her down softly. My spark is still beating wildly in my chest from that wake up call. Takes me a while to calm the parental protocals down though.

"Long story..." Arcee said softly.

"hey smokescreen, come with Bee and us so we can get Silver some things...it's only natural that the father comes for these type of things." Jack said.

"Silver will be safe at the base with us, Smokescreen." Optimus said.

"Okay..." I said though i am suspicious about this. _They are totally up to something, whatever it is it better not harm my sparkling._

* * *

_**Silver's Pov: **_

I wait until my guardian leaves before i look at Optimus. "Okay what was that really about?" I asked crossing my arms as my stuff animal/puppet rests on my lap.

"We don't want Smokescreen here while Agent fowler talks to you..." Ratchet said.

"Okay..." I said. _Scrap this isn't going to be good. Fowler here to talk to me...Shit...I hate dealing with law enforcement, especially goverment people also if Fowler discovers i'm not from this dimension, i'm in a world of trouble. I just have too stay calm about this and just answer his questions without revealing anything_.

"It will be fine, Silver. If Fowler is letting us stay with the bots, I'm sure he will do the same for you." Miko said. That really doesn't help calm my nerves...but she does have a point...however unlike them...they haven't been turned into road kill by an Autobot...unless Optimus told fowler it was a decepticon that turned me into road kill, in order too keep everything under control.

Soon the alarm goes off informing us Fowler is here and I brace myself for the worse.

* * *

_**Fowler's POV:**_

When Prime called me informing me had another civilian on the base I was ready too give Prime a peice of my mind. Until he told me that the girl was an orphan who been living on the streets for some time, and that there was an accidental hit and run accident that one of his Autobots saw. That tore the girl's entire left arm and would have died from her injuries hadn't she been brought too base. Also I been informed that she was given a cybernetic arm in order too replace her biological missing limb, and that the girl's DNA had too be changed slightly so now she has energon and blood flowing through her. I had no choice but too tell my superiors about this incident.

I sigh Prime really placed me in a pickle in this mess...however for the girl's safety considering she now has alien technology fused with her body was the main corncern of everything. The best place for her is to be in the care of the Autobots, even my superiors agreed that the girl is to be placed permeantly in the care of the autobots. I was given legal forms for the bots too sighn, basically they were adoption papers. I just had too make sure the girl was comfortible about this mess.

I finally arrived at the base. "Prime, where-"

"I'm right here..." The girl said making me turn too look at her. At first I am taken back by the sight of her saphire blue hair with silvery white bangs, and her bright silver grey eyes. I seen those silver grey color eyes before on someone i knew from the millitary, A Navy officier by the name of Zeek William Nights.

I walk over to her and my eyes land on her left arm/hand insteantly. The bots did a god job desighning it, but my question was did it have any weapon systems. Almost like Ratchet heared my question he answered. "No weapon systems." He said simply. I relax at that, though the girl seemed to tense slightly.

"I see...Miss. My name is Special Agent William Fowler, I-"

"Work for the goverment. I know...Optimus, informed me of you coming here to talk to me, sir." The girl said cutting me off. "Also my name is Silver."

"Okay Silver, what is your last name."

"Nights." Silver said bitterly. I almost drop the folder i was carrying in shock.

"Is Zeek William Nights your father?" I asked her. Silver's eyes narrowed at me.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I knew your father...He was a good man...even though he was in the Navy while I was a army ranger."

"I see." Silver said still looking tense and almost glarring at me.

"Look Silver i need too ask you some questions before i can let the bots sighn some paper work." I said.

"Go on i'm listening..." Silver said watching me.

"I need to know how you became an orphan and how long you been living on the streets. Mostly about how you been surviving all this time alone... and what happened before you ended up in the care of the Autobots." I said slowly as she tensed at this. Seeing how tense she was this was not going to end well.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hesitation

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

I sat there tense and quiet. Fowler and the others look at how tense I am. "Do i really have too answer that?" I asked bitterly as my decepticon like personality was starting too take over again. I really hated talking about these kind of things.

"Silver, it's important...I know you don't want too talk about it but you need too tell us what happened." Fowler said slowly.

I give them all a peircing glare as a very dark exspression came over my face. "Silver...whatever you say will not leave this room..." Ratchet said making me growl under my breath in annoyance.

"Fine, my parents were murdered durring the winter a few weeks before christmas." I said softly. I saw optics widen in horror as did June's and Agent fowler's eyes. No one said anything. "Happened when I was five years old."

"How old are you now?" June asked me softly.

"I'm seventeen years old." I said firmly.

"What happened?" Fowler asked me.

"Do i really have too retell that horrible night let alone relive it?" I snapped coldly at him as my body tensed as I looked ready for a fight.

"Silver, we need to know what happened, as much as we want too let it slide...we can't. We won't force you too tell us, however you will need too answer that question sooner or latter. It would better if you tell us sooner then latter..." Optimus said as I shot him a hateful look. The room fell silent for a while, no one said anything.

I inwardly snarl before i stared down at the floor allowing bangs to hide my eyes for the moment. I might as well tell them now before I loose my nerve. "Fine...You win...However I don't remember every little detail of that night." I said breaking the thick uneasy silence that settled in the room.

"Take your time..." Fowler said.

_Primus, you owe me big time for this!_ I snarled in my head and I could actually vision the cybertronian god, looking up wards too advoid eye contact. He was whistling innocently as he started to walk away trying too look as innocent as possible.

I then briefly wonder if smokescreen has creator bond with me...like i have read in some fanfiction stories about sparklings. If smokescreen was now my dad...did i have a creator's bond with him. Unknown to me, messing around with this bond, accidently sets off Smokescreen's parental protocals into over drive. Even though I don't know what i did, let alone how too access this bond between us, the next thing i know, I can feel a huge wave of sheer panic, anger and a strong protectiveness that suddenly washes over me. Feelings that were not my own. _Uh-oh...something tells me that wasn't something i should have been messing around with..._ My mind tells me as I look at everyone who was waiting too hear what happened too my parents that horrible winter's night.

* * *

_**Unknown's POV a**__**nd location unknown:**_

I sit in my office lost in thought. My eyes glarring at a photo of my family, a family that i abandoned before the runt of the family was born. I glare at the baby in the photo, she is five years old in this picture, even though I am not in it. I was the 1st born son in my family. I had two younger brothers and two little sisters. The baby of the family was the runt, the five year old little girl in the picture that was one of my little sisters.

"Tell me...Why didn't-?"

"Do not question my orders! However if you must know...it's because she's innocent compaired too the rest of my former family. She would be about seventeen years old now, if i'm not mistaken...I think i want too have a little reuion with her...find her and bring her too me unharmed..."

"Right away master..." A man said as he left the room. I pick up my wine glass and smirk as i look at the picture.

"Very soon...my little sister...you will be reunited with one family member. I just hope you will join me...which i know you will since I'm all you have left now." I said before I laugh.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Parental Rage

_**Disclamier on the 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

Driving down the road i decide too question Jack who was riding with me. "Hey Jack, can i ask you something?"

"Sure thing Smokescreen what is it?" He asked me looking at me intensely.

"These shopping trips...doesn't the father usually take his daughter with him?" I asked softly.

"Normally yes, however sometimes a father likes too surprise his daughter with a few gifts every now and again." Jack said. "Hey if you're worried about her accepting you as a father...It just takes sometime..."

"No not that...it's just...I'm curious as too what happened too her family...however i can't bring myself too ask her something that will make her cry."

"Smokescreen, I might not know Sliver very well since we just meet her. But something tells me, she's not the kind of person that likes showing her emotions around others, let alone trust people easily because of how she grew up on the streets all alone. I bet she's been very lonely for a long time...she needs you more then you can imagine..." jack said.

"...I see..." I said softly. "So what exactly are we buying?"

"Well she needs clothes, food, and maybe some other things...Miko sort of made a list of items to get Silver, and mom aslso gave miko a list of things that Silver will need as well." Jack said.

"Please tell me Miko, isn't going too buy my sparkling any Smash Monkey cds." I said firmly.

"Miko promised she wasn't, since we don't know Silver's taste in music." Jack said with a smile.

"Okay...So what is the real reason, why you guys wanted me out of the base?" I asked.

"Uh...well...er...hey we're here." Jack said smiling. I sigh as I pulled into a parking spot beside Bumblebee. We let the kids out and they dissappear inside the mall. While waiting I'm lost in my own thoughts. That is when i feel a small bubble of emotions that aren't mine, that is when i feel curiousity, concern, sadness, and even a little fear all rolled into one, suddenly touch my mind and spark. At first i am confused, until my parental protocals acctivate. Insteantly I panic before I grew angry at what what ever was scarring and upsetting my sparkling through our bond. I'm surprised at how quickly the bond has formed between us. I thought Ratchet told me over my private comlink that it could take weeks if not months too form? I then send a wave of protectiveness towards my sparkling, as i start up my engine as I pull out of the park spot quickly.

_**"Smokescreen, where are you going?!"**_

"Something is wrong with my sparkling, I'm heading back too base!" I snap coldly in rage, as I start speeding down the hallway. I headed back too base, at the moment, i am seeing nothing but red and i'm snarling in rage. I think I left skid marks on the road.

* * *

_**Bumblebee's POV:**_

I gulp when i hear Smokescreen's response, and watched as he left smoking skid marks on the road. The Parental protocals are fully activated and he is pissed off beyond reasoning. I wonder what happened back at base. However i better warn them about Smokescreen, I activate my com link. _**"Uh Ratchet...someone...You're about too get a very, very upset over protective father. Smokescreen's parental protocals are fully active and on line."**_I said over the com link.

* * *

_**Ratchet's POV:**_

Soon as we get Bumblebee's message I tense. "Optimus...Smokescreen is head towards our location at a high rate of speed...Parental protocals are fully on line and well...he's furious." I said.

"Scrap..." Arcee said.

"Parental Protocals?" Fowler asked.

"It's like parental instincs...or maternal instincs. All cybertronians have them...makes us highly agressive, protective, violent and extremely dangerous. Especially if our sparklings is in some kind stress...these feelings increases if the sparkling or sparklings in question are orphaned." I said before I froze as horrifying realization hits me. "Oh dear Primus...The bond...Silver created a creator's bond with Smokescreen alot sooner then exspected. Smokescreen must have felt her stress levels...he thinks she's in danger."

"Sparkling?" Fowler asked.

"It means child." Arcee said.

"So we have a furious father, that is heading here too rip us apart?" Bulkhead asked slowly as he looked like he paled in color.

"Exactly." I said. _Smokescreen is mostly going to come after me then Optimus. Since I told Smokescreen the bond could take weeks if not months too form between them. _I thought misarably.

"Scrap...not good..." Bulkhead said sighing.

"Sorry..." Silver said looking guilty.

"It is not your fault Silver...we should have been a little bit prepared for something like this happening. Agent fowler we will have too stop questioning for now." Optimus said leaving no room for arguments.

"Understood..." Fowler said.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Oops

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

I feel really guilty that Smokescreen is on his way back too base. Seeing how tense everyone is, I think I royally screwed up. However the feeling of guilt soons leave. This gives me a break from telling them how I became an orphan...for now at least. We hear tire screeching into the base and we see smokescreen as he arrives and transforms. His Optics have almost red violet color too his optics. He snarls as he storms foreward almost activating his weapons.

"Smokescreen, stand down." Optimus said. Smokescreen snarls at him and then activates his blaster and points it at Optimus. Nowever everyone is tense and no one dares too move.

"Uh Optimus...I don't think Smokescreen's Parantal protocals, are going too let him stand down any time soon." Bulkhead said with dread.

I sigh in annoyance, most likely wouldn't hurt if I try something, since i put them in this messs in the first place. "SMOKESCREEN, CALM THE FRAG DOWN THIS INSTEANT!" I yelled in a commanding voice, as my inner decepticon personality took over. Almost insteantly as though Smokescreen was in trance of some sort, he snaps out of it. His optics are back too their bright blue color and he's blinking in confusion.

"Uh what just happened?" Smokescreen asked as he subspaced his blaster.

"Parantal protocals." Ratchet said. Almost insteantly I see Smokescreen narrow his eyes at him.

"You said the bond betweeen Silver, and I wouldn't fully form for another couple of weeks if not months." Smokescreens snaps at Ratchet.

"It was a mistake...i should have realised if Silver was able to adapt so quickly to energon as well as her cybernetic arm...the bond would have formed much quicker then normal bonds take to form..." Ratchet said.

"Look it was an accident, now calm down Smokescreen." I said as I take my stuff scraplet and shove it inside my backpack. Smokescreen sends the others a sharp glare.

"This conversation isn't over yet..." Smokescreen snarls as he walks over too me. I almost yelp when Smokescreen plucks me off the streacher very carefully as well as gently as possible. I still have a tight hold on my backpack. Smokescreen holds me close as he carries me out of the room.

"So uh...where are we going?" I asked him.

"My quarters." Smokescreen said.

"Okay...what for?"

"So we can talk...I sort of want to know...why I felt your curiousity, concern, sadness, and fear earlier..."

"You felt my emotions?" I asked in curiousity. I wasn't aware he could also feel my emotions as well.

"I did...You were stressed and caused my parental protocals to activate..."

"Smokescreen, It's okay...It's just that the others needed to know how i became an orphan...how i been living on the streets and stuff like that...I just don't want to talk about it, but I know i have too tell you guys sooner or later...They weren't forcing me too tell them anything. We were waiting for me too tell them on my own terms." I said as smokescreen stopped and he looked furious.

"They what?" He snarled in low threatening tone.

Okay...maybe that was a wrong thing too tell, my new over protective father about. Did I mension how he looks like a pissed off decepticon, that you just poured neon hot pink paint all over his body, or that you secretly painted him that color while he was sleeping, before pouring glitter all over the wet pant to make him sparkle like a disco ball, then forced him too sing Aqua's Barbie Girl Song, as you then forced him too dance too it for ten hours or so, and that you recorded the whole thing, before giving it too lord Megatron for future black mail? The person who ever said, a pissed off autobot strongly resembles a pissed off decepticon...they were pretty accurate on the discription only this is a hundred times worse seeing it in person.

"Dad, you need too calm down." I said softly. That is when I relised something that made my eyes widen in shock. _Wait, just a bloody minute here...when did I start calling Smokescreen my dad?_ I wondered to my self as I blinked in confusion. That is when I can hear him growling and i can see his optics regained that Red violet color again. _Oh scrap...this is so not a good thing and I think a fight is about too happen between Smokescreen and Optimus...Me and my big mouth._

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11: Tension

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

They were going to question my sparkling without me being there!? I growl threateningly as the parental protocals roared too life, now I really was seeing red. "Dad..." Silver says as she looks at me be with her nervous filled silver grey eyes. I continue carrying her too my quarters, without a word. Once there i very carefully place her down onto the berth, before i turn and start leaving the room with a snarl on my face. "Smokescreen, where are you going? Dad? Dad! Primus be damned, SMOKESCREEN GET BACK HERE!" Silver yells. I ignore her only because the parental protocals are fully in control. I know who to blame and who to go after. I just secretly hope Prime is faster then he looks.

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

I sit there blinking on the berth. _Well shit, this totally sucks, and there is no way for me too get off this berth, without going splat on the ground. Nice going Silver, you just single handly destroyed the Autobots by sending a very over protective Cybertronian father after his his own team, just great! What else could go wrong?_ I thought misarably. I try the bond only too be blocked by smokescreen. "Okay...So much for that idea." I mumbled under my breath.

i open my backpack and pulled out my i-pod. I then start to listen too some music, since i'm pretty much stuck here. I just hope Optimus will be okay. I bet Primus is laughing his shiny metal aft off right about now.

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

In the mall, Miko, Raf and myself do the shopping. Miko grabs things off the sheleves. Most of these clothes are in dark colors but i do see come lighter colors in there. "Hey Jack doesn't this look a lot like Silver's jacket before it got it's sleeve torn off?" Miko asked me.

I look at the jacket and my eyes widen in horror when i saw the price tag. "MIKO, THAT IS A THREE HUNDRED DOLLAR, LEATHER JACKET, FROM ONE OF THOSE VERY HIGH CLASS FASHION DESIGHNERS!"

"And your point is?"

"Miko...I agree the jacket looks alot like the one Silver ownned but..." I trailed off as she glares at me.

"But nothing Jack, besides the jacket has another tag on it that says only a hundred and thirty dollars on it...it's on sale. Besides this leather jacket is a snow white color with blue flames that take the form of a dragon on the back of it." Miko says as she drops it into the shopping cart. i have to agree the jacket was pretty cool looking and it was hooded as well as water proof.

"Uh guys, we do have the money too buy all this right?" Raf asked.

"Yep, Optimus gave me a special card too use." Miko said.

"I don't think Optimus meant max out the card Miko." I said but i get ignored as usual. We soon bought everything too see Bumblebee was there. "Where's Smokescreen?" I asked.

Bumblebee responds but only Raf or one of the Autobots can understand him. Miko and I look at Raf.

"Bumblebee said Smokescreen's parental protocals activated and he rushed back too base in a hurry."

"Not good...i think when we get back too base...one of the autobots is going to be in medbay." I said frowning.

* * *

_**Arcee's POV: **_

Optimus decided too leave the base for a while, as soon as Smokescreen left the room. I decide too check on Smokescreen and Silver. That is when I wish i didn't as I see Smokescreen walking back towards the room with his parental protocals fully online again. "Where's Optimus?" he snarled at me.

"He went on patrol." I said. smokescreen growls and walks pass me. I wait until he's out of distance before I quickly comlink ratchet too warn him. "Ratchet, Smokescreen is heading towards your location, the parental protocals are back online." I said before i head too smokescreen's quarters too check on Silver, I see her sitting on his berth listening too her ipod. She looks at me with nervous filled eyes.

"Did dad, i mean smokescreen kill Optimus?" She asked me nervously.

"No he hasn't yet...Optimus isn't on base right now."

"Hopefully Optimus wont be back until Smokescreen is calm."

"I doupt it...Parental protocals don't usually calm down that quickly...however i don't think smokescreen will hurt Optimus." i said trying to reasure Silver, even though I knew for a fact Optimus was in deep trouble when he returns too base. However I can't help but smile though, she has accepted Smokescreen, as her father if she is already calling him dad.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12: Fight

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Ratchet's POV:**_

I get Arcee's message over the comlink and sigh in annoyance. I reach for my comlink. "Optimus...we have a situation back at the base. Smokescreen's parental protocals are fully online again." I said. I get Optimus' response that he will be there soon. I lower my hand from the comlink just as Smokescreen enters the room, and i see Bulkhead approach him.

_This is not going to bold well...good thing medbay is already prepared for which bot, may need medical attention after this_. I thought silently to myself. Before I look at Agent Fowler and June. "I strongly suggest you two go where Arcee is...or just leave. Right now this isn't the safest place to be at." I tell them.

"I think I'll go check on Silver and Arcee." June said as she left the room. However Agent fowler looks up at me, as stubborn as ever.

"I can't leave until Prime and Smokescreen sighn these forms...I can always delay the questioning i need too ask silver. However the forms must be sighned today, or else I will not have a choice but to-"

"Even think about taking silver from here, and reguardless of the no harming humans rule, I will blast you into oblivion." I said in firm voice serious voice. Agent fowler looks uneasy at that but he slowly nods in understanding. For Bulkhead and Agent Fowler's sake i hope they don't do something stupid.

"Smokescreen, you need to calm down." Bulkhead said.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Smokescreen snarled as his eyes glowed that bright red violet color as he snarled at Bulkhead.

"Whoa kid, just take it easy..." Bulkhead said as he backed away cautiously. I resist the urge to slap my face at this.

"Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY?!" Smokescreen snarled in rage.

_Nice going Bulkhead...you just made him even more furious_. I thought with uneasyness.

"MY SPARKLING'S STRESS LEVELS, ARE THROUGH THE ROOF, AND YOUR TELLING ME, TO TAKE IT EASY!?" Smokescreen hissed in deadly tone.

"Hey hot head, calm down." Agent fowler said causing Smokescreen to turn too face him with a deadly exspression on his face. I groan of all the stupidest things too do. Agent Fowler had to draw attention to himself. Before Smokescreen can say anything the sound of Optimus' return makes it's pressence known. Smokescreen turns quickly too face Optimus who quickly transforms. Before Optimus can tell smokescreen too stand down, that is when events happen too quickly to process.

All I know is that Smokescreen lundged at Optimus takling him backwards into a wall, as he started throwing punches at Optimus' face screaming and yelling in cybertronian at him. Words are being said too fast too really understand them, at the moment Smokescreen is acting alot like Blurr due too how fast he is talking. Optimus is throwing a few punches as well, but he is mostly blocking Smokescreen's attacks. Optimus is also yelling in cybertronian just as quickly as Smokescreen is yelling them. It gives me processor ache at how quickly their yelling. Optimus is mostly yelling at smokescreen too stand down, and smokescreen is yelling threats at optimus.

Parental Protocals are a nightmare, no way too shut them off. However i can't help but wonder how bad i was, when my parental protocals were fully activated. I wince at the memories, I think I owe a few autobots some appologies, especially when this war is over, and if their still online. "Ratchet, we have to do something." Bulkhead said looking at me. This snaps me out of my thoughts as irritation takes over.

"And do what exactly? You know how violent a creator can get, since I know there was one wreaker on your team by the name of Ironhide. Remember what happened too Brawn, when he tried too stop Ironhide from beating the slag out of that one autobot that put Chromia his bondmate in danger?" I asked firmly as the memories played in my head.

"Oh...right...never mind." Bulkhead said wincing at the memory. Eventually Prime kicks Smokescreen backwards across the room. Smokescreen snarls as he he pushes himself up too his feet like Optimus did. They are both covered in minor dents, as energon is leaking out of the corners of their mouths.

"Holly shit." Silver's voice says catching are attention. We all turn to see she is clinging too Arcee's shoulder watching the fight with wide eyes. June is standing there with wide eyes at what happened. Fowler is also in disbelief at what he witnessed. I wonder how long Arcee, Silver and June were there.

"Smokescreen, your showing a bad example to your sparkling." Arcee said firmly in a cold voice. I wince that is a low blow too tell a creator and a good way of getting a creator too attack you, however in this case it strangely works, maybe because Arcee has Silver on her shoulder. Smokescreen's optics widen before his parental protocals slowly calm down. His optics slowly return too their natural blue state. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Smokescreen, Optimus, Medbay now." I said firmly. They both head too medbay as I follow them.

"Sorry Optimus...I-"

"Appology accepted Smokescreen, it is not the first time a angry creator has attacked me." Optimus said as he glances at me. I glare at him for that.

"Wait Ratchet, has a sparkling?" Smokescreen asks us.

"I have a set of pit spawn twins...that i adoupted, they were also orphans. Just be thankful you only have one to deal with." I snapped at Smokescreen.

"Which set of twins?" Smokescreen asked looking uneasy. There were quite a few sets of twins in the Autobot ranks.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." I said.

I soon hear Bumblebee's return, closely followed by Bulkhead's and Arcee's groans. "Hey Ratchet, guess what we found on our way back from the mall!" Miko yells.

"I'm Busy-" I started but i froze at the sight of the two autobots standing there with Bumblebee that were both grinning at me. "DAMN YOU PRIMUS!" I scream loudly at the ceiling. Bumblebee looks nervously at us and Silver bursts out laughing.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13: Twins

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

I couldn't help but laugh at Ratchet's exspression when he saw the two autobots that Jack, Miko, Raf and bumblebee brought home with them. I insteantly knew who these two were, they were none other then Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The twins had there color schemes and appearences of there Generation 1 counter parts in my opion. Poor Ratchet he looks ready too crash or go completely balistic. However I'm also laughing hysterically due to the fact the twins were never mensioned in the Transformers Prime series, so I have too wonder if me being here and what happened to be drastically changed things from what i know.

"Hi doc hatchet!" They said grinning. "Did you miss us?

"PRIMUS, YOU FRAGGER! YOU DID THIS TOO ME ON PURPOSE!" Ratchet continues too scream at the ceiling.

"We missed you two Hatchet." Sunstreaker said. Ratchet's eyes had a evil glint in them as he pulled out a wrench. He was smiling like a crazy psychopath ready too kill you, scrap that is terrifying. The twins gulp and take a step back.

_Run...Ratchet's got a wrench and he knows how too use it...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! _I couldn't help but think_._

"You two have a medical check up with me..." Ratchet said.

"Sunny, I'm scared...Hatchet looks even more grouchy then the time we painted him lime green with pink stripes." Sideswipe said.

"Idiot you weren't suppose too menstion that!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"THAT WAS YOU TWO!?" Ratchet screamed looking murderous.

_They're dead._ I thought as I looked at their expressions, especially Ratchet's.

"Oops.." Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker and himself bolt from the room with Ratchet right behind them, screaming cybertronian swears as he chased them. Arcee places me down so i can be with Jack, Miko and Raf. I'm really taken back by the stuff they got for me. However when they show me the leather jacket, my eyes widen in disblief at how awsome it looked. The white leather matchet perfectly against the armor of my cybernetic arm.

"This had too cost at least Five hundred..." i said in disbelief.

"It was on sale." Miko said.

"True but how did you guys meet the twins let alone afford all this?" I asked them.

"Well...Optimus gave Miko a card too buy you stuff that you will need. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, they found us and Bumblebee insteantly knew who they were so he had them follow us back too base." Raf said.

"I see..." I said softly before we all jumped as we heared the comotion between the twins and Ratchet.

"OW! DON'T MESS WITH MY PAINT JOB RATCHET!"

"OW! SUNNY KEEP RUNNING! HATCHET'S GAINING ON US!"

"SHUT UP SIDES!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU TWO PIT SPAWN BRATS OF UNICRON!" Ratchet's yell could be heared.

My evil mind wonders if i can pull a prank on the twins with my scraplet stuff animal/puppet. Then again that might be a death wish. Considering that Sunstreaker is the vain one, whose not that friendly. He sort of reminds me of Knockout in somerespects. Insteantly my mind goes into chaos. I totally forgot about the cons! If the bots are real then so were the cons! If they find out about my mass transformers knowelege, i could doom this entire universe!

"Silver, You okay?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just fine...it's nothing." I lied. Fowler has Smokescreen and Optimus sighn the paperwork. He's still in shock about what happened ealier, can't blame him for that. Ratchet comes back into the room and i can't help but wonder what Ratchet did too the twins. Soon Sunstreaker and Sideswipe reneter the room with dents on the her helms and in their armor. Sunstreaker glarring after Ratchet. However I noticed Ratchet looks relieved that his twins are okay. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, or it was just a trick of the light and he was really upset with Primus for sending the twins too Earth.

Smokescreen looks at me with a smile, and I return it. Whatever this new life has for me, i will fight too keep it. I just hope I can help the Autobots out, without revealing the future, which seems to be already changing. However was the future changing for the better, or was it changing for the worse?

* * *

**_Unknown's POV:_**

Finding the orphan brat shouldn't be this hard. Considering she has that abnormal hair color of hers. I see a local homeless shelter and go inside and see a worker. "Excuse me miss...but have you seen a seventeen year old girl that looks like this?" I asked her as i held up a photo of the girl that had been altered and aged to appear the correct age.

"Oh yes...I know this kind hearted girl, she often stayed here. I heared rumors she was heading towards Jasper Navada. May I ask why you are looking for her?"

"Sorry miss but that's classified...Thanks for your help." I said with a forced politeness before i left. I then sigh, the master isn't going too like this. especially since he would have too ask those idiots for help. I walked over too my car and got in. "Jasper Navada...why the hell would the brat go all the way too the middle of no where? This would have been a lot simpliar if the boss just told me too take the brat in the first place, after i killed the family i was paid to do." I said angrily under my breath. I just hope the brat wasn't the one, that Reaper had taken in and trained. I still remember the words that bitch whispeared to me before she died.

_"I have already passed my knowelge to annother, the one...who will kill you and your master...Glacier will avenge the wrongs your organization has caused to her and me...I regret not telling her who you two were sooner...I curse the both of you and I will see you two in hell when she uses the weapon too kill you..." Reaper said softly as she choked on her blood._

Those where her last words she said before she died. Glacier is my target that i have too kill, I can't let a student of Reaper's live, this Glaicer knew too much. That is why Glacier must die, as soon as i uncover who she is.

* * *

_**Silver's Pov:**_

An alarm goes off pulling me out of my thoughts. "Seems like the cons are on the move for another cybertronian relic." Ratchet said.

"With the twins...the cons will have no idea what is going to hit them." Bulkhead said. The twins smiled almost evilly at the thought of battle. Smokescreen looks at me.

"You are staying put with Ratchet along with Jack, Miko and Raf." smokescreen said firmly as he looked at me.

"I'm not that crazy, Dad!" I snapped at my new over protective dad.

"Dad!?" The twins asked with wide optics of disbelief, and shock. Smokescreen glared at them.

"Long story...We'll fill you two in later." Arcee said to them.

"Autobots, Transform and roll out." Optimus said as the group of autobots transformed and dissappeared through the ground bridge.

Miko leans over to me as she whispears to me, so that only I can hear her. "We are follwing them right?" miko asks me.

"Hell no, not in my condition...maybe when i recover then I will say hell yes." I said grinning at her. She smiled at that.

"I don't like those looks or what they were whispearing about." Jack said as he looked at us.

"I don't either Jack...however I don't think Silver is like Miko." Raf said. I inwardly smirk, you guys have no idea, what i am really like. If I was honest with myself, I could be just as reckless as Miko. However I had more of dangerous streak in me, since i was known for doing the most dangerous and reckless stunts you could think of.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**"Quick Author Note: **__**I hope, that I got the twins personalities right. It's been a while since I seen the Transformers G1 series, so the twin's personalities might be off. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated so i can get the twins personalities as accurate as possible, also I hope your enjoying the story so far."**_


	14. Chapter 14: Lost Relic part 1

_**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter. **_

* * *

_**Sunstreaker's POV:**_

I can't believe that Smokescreen has a techno organic for a daughter. However I know the dangers of a creator's bond only too well, Sides and I have seen the anger of a creator before. Ratchet was deffiantely one of them. Who knew ratchet was able too tear four decepticons apart in only one move because of the creator's bond. Enhanced speed, strength and reflexes. Hell not even red engeron would allow a bot or a con be able too stand a chance against a angery creator. I know i have too be cautious around the human named Silver who was the techno organic, since i don't want to be torn limb ffrom limb from smokescreen. However I wonder what happened that caused her to become smokescreen's daughter. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when sideswipe nudged my shoulder.

"Bro, you okay?" sideswipe asked me.

"Yeah just curious about smokescreen's daughter." I said. Sides nods in agreement as we stepped out of the ground bridge prepared for a fight with the decepticons. Are weapons are funny engaged. We soon locate the decepticons, and it looked like knockout was still just as vain as ever, what a fragging drama queen. Knockout has the relic and is struggling too open the container.

"WHO IN THE ALLSPARK PUT THIS DAMN LID ON SO TIGHT!" Knockout screams as he is struggling to open it. Optimus gives the silent order and we lundge into battle. Knockout looks up and screams when sideswipe and I tackle him. the container is thrown into the air as it disspears down the steep hill further into the forest. for a brief second i see the contair with the relic dissappear in the fast moving river. I just hope sides and i don't get in trouble for loosing the relic too the river as the river carries it away. Who knew those containers could float. I'm yanked out of my thoughts when Knockout's saw slices my armor when knocks my brother off of him.

"YOU FRAGING CON! YOU MESSED UP MY PAINT JOB!" I screamed as i lundge at him at the same time Sideswipe does.

"NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!" Knockout screams.

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I see the container floating down the river and i take off after the container, since the others can handle the cons without me. Before i get the container a laser blast hit the ground near me knocking me backwards and the container dissapears over the waterfall. "Optimus is so not going to like this." I said before i roll away too avoid a decepticon's sword swing taking my head off. I aim my blaster and fired it at the con.

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

"Silver, can I uh ask you a question without getting you up set?" I asked nervously.

"Uh sure...what's up?"

"How exactly did you become a orphan?" I asked her. She stiffen slightly before she sighed.

"My family was murdered...their killer tried too kill me as well. When he thought i was dead, he set my home on fire and left. I managed too save a few items before escaping the burning house soon as i got outside the house caved in on its self...Happened a few weeks before christmas...If any of my family members were alive, they weren't able too escape when the house caved in on them..." She said slowly.

Miko, Raf and I sat close too Silver. "Sorry..."

"It's fine...happened a long time ago...I got over it." Silver said. I noticed a dark exspression on her face when shee said that.

"Do you want revenge?" Miko asked.

"More then anything." Silver said.

I can't help but see a deadly look come across her eyes. But just as fast as i noticed the look it vanished. Ratchet must have over heared us since he left the room. Siver waited until ratchet was fully gone before she smiled at us. "So you guys up too prank the bots with me when i recover?" She asked us.

"What kind of prank?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know...I was thinking about filling the base with scraplet dolls when the bots were sleeping." Silver said smiling.

"I'm in!" Miko said squealing.

"Does sound like fun." Raf said hesistantly.

"How will we get that many dolls?" I asked/

"Hey I'm a street smart teen, I learned how too make things rather quickly, so i could sell them for money. I just need the materials too make them." Silver said.

"I still have optimus' card...so what do you need?" Miko asked.

"Miko if we max out optimus' card-" I started.

"Relax...Jack. I know how much materials we will need and it wont be that exspensive at all." Silver said grinning. I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**Ratchet's POV:**_

I over heared what Silver told Jack, Miko and Raf about how she became an orphan before i left the room. I can only imagine the horror she had to go through. When she does tell us the full story I know for a fact Smokescreen will be out for blood on this man. I can't but cringe at Silver's response too Miko's question. Also I can't shake the feeling that the pit spawns known as the twins is going too pull a prank on us soon. I swear if they repaint me lime green with pink stripes. They will be turned into toaster ovens and used for spare parts.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Lost Relic Part 2

_**Discaimer located on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

I sat there talking away with Jack, Miko and Raf. I had pulled out my scraplet stuff animal/puppet so Miko can examine it up close. "I want one of these..." Miko said as she played with it.

"Well, when i make more of these you can have one along with Raf and Jack." I said only to wince as Miko tackles me in ahug. "I don't do hugs..."

"Too bad..." Miko said grinning before she released me.

"Hey Silver, How long did it take to make this?" Raf asked looking at the stuff scraplet.

I blink at that. "Roughly 35 minutes maybe less. Can't really remember."

"How many are you going to make?" Jack asked.

"Enough too fill the base and cause a mass panic." Silver said grinning.

"That's a lot of fake scraplets." Miko said grinning almost evilly at that.

We fell silent when Ratchet waked back into the room. He looked at us and frowned. "You four are up too something."

"Who us? No way...we're just having a friendly conversation." I said, just before I felt a bubble of pain, anger and fustration hit me like a tital wave. I groan in pain at the force of it.

"Silver you okay?"

"I am but i think Smokescreen is hurt...felt his emotions." I said frowning.

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I hiss in pain since a fragging con shot me in the side. How the hell was I so careless to allow that to happen. Before the con can fire at me again, sideswipe slices the con's head off with one of his swords. "You okay Smokescreen?" He asked me.

"Fine..." I answer and then i frowned when i relise that I accidently sent my emotions to Silver.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Knockout screams. I blink, the twins really did a number on him. Sunstreaker is also in pretty bad shape and he hasn't stopped firing his blaster at Knockout's retreating form. He then nails Knockout across the aft making him shriek like a girl as he disppears through their ground bridge. Sideswipe's armor is scratched up anddented in places as well. Out of the three of us, Sunstreaker looks the worse. My side is throbbing in pain but it's not as bad as it could have been.

"Whoa sunny, what the-" Bulkhead started.

"Don't start with me..." He snarls at Bulkhead.

"Where is the relic?" Optimus asks us.

"Lost it over the waterfall...river carried it off." I said.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and myself will go after the relic. Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe return to base." Optimus said.

I sigh Ratchet is going too kill me when he sees my wounds and the twins wounds. The twins and myself then disappear through the ground bridge. Once we get too base, Silver looks at me as her eyes show her concern, surprise and disbelief. "Whoa...what the hell happened to you three?" Miko asks.

"Knockout and the cons." Sideswipe answers as Sunstreaker snarls. Rathet glares at the three of us as his optic twitches.

"ALL THREE OF YOU IN MEDBAY NOW! ESPECIALLY YOU SMOKESCREEN!" Ratchet yells. I sigh as we head to medbay.

* * *

_**Arcee's POV:**_

We finally locate the relic taggled in weeds. Optimus picks it up, however just as we turn too leave we hear a cannon on lining. "Don't move cons." A male voice said as we turned too see the familiar face of someone we all know.

"Stand down old friend...we're on the same side." Optimus said making the cybertronian lower his cannon as he smiled.

"Hello Optimus. Heared this planet was crawling with cons came to help with a few others." He said grinning as four more autobots releaved themselves.

"About time...we got some back up." I said smiling as i looked at one of the autobots.

"Sorry we would have been here sooner however we ran into a few problems..." A female voice said smirking before she looked at Optimus who is starring in disbelief at her as well as in happiness too see her again.

"The kids are going to be surprised when we bring you guys back to base." Bulkhead said grinning.

"_**Should we warn them that smokescreen has a**_**_ sparkling_****?"** Bumblebee asks.

"Oh scrap...you mean you have a creator on the team?"

"It's a long story...one i will exsplain too all of you since Sunstreaker and Sideswipe-" Optimus started but one of the bots stiffen and crashed to the ground when he heared the twins names. Optimus sighs and calls Ratchet for a ground bridge.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16: New Arrivals

_**Discaimer located on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Unknown's POV:**_

I snarl when my henchman informs me my sister is in Jasper Navada. My fist slams down hard on the key board of my laptop and breaks it. "Listen here...I want my sister found and brought to me alive as well unharmed. I'm giving you ten days to locate her and bring her to me...Or i wil send someone else in and kill you myself...Do you understand me? Good." I then slam the phone down.

"Temper, Temper...We'll find her. I still think you should have sent me in to retrieve her. He wants this Glacier person dead, he's going to be distracted, ever since You ordered him too take out-"

"Be silent Stella." I snapped at her. Stella sighs in annoyance. Her long brown hair was pulled up and her brown eyes glarring behind her glasses. Her skin tight leather outfit and high heel boots.

"Fine...whatever you say, N." Stella said to me before she left my office. I growl in annoyance.

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I pick up my sparkling as i hold her close to me. "So how is she your sparkling?" Sideswipe asked me.

"He turned me into road kill by accident." Silver answered.

"What!?" the twins yelled. I sigh before I exsplained everything to the twins.

"Well she's rather cute Smokescreen..." Sunstreaker said.

"I am not cute..." Silver hissed under her breath as she glarred at the twins.

"But you are cute." Sideswipe said. My sparkling growls and mutters something under her breath that sounds like just wait until i'm all heaed up. I shake my head. That is when Optimus and the others arrived. However five bots were with them, though one of them is unconcious.

"Awsome! More bots!" Miko squeals.

Silver looks freaked out about the new arrivals. "Silver?" I asked her.

"I'm good dad. Really." Silver said with nervous looking smile.

"jack, Miko, Raf, Silver, I want you too meet Ironhide, Jazz, Elita One, Blurr and Prowl." Optimus said.

"Is Prowl, Okay?" Jack asked looking at the unconcious autobot.

"He's fine...his processor crashed." Ratchet said sighing.

"So-where-is-the-sparkling?" Blurr asked rather quickly.

"That would be Silver...and she's my sparkling." I said firmly pulling my sparkling closer to me.

"Dad too tight! Too tight!" Silver squeaked making me release her imediately.

"But she's human..." Ironhide pointed out.

"What's wrong with my sparkling being human?" I snarled as the parental protocals flare up slightly.

"Smokescreen, stand down..." Optimus said.

"Dad...Chill." Silver tells me.

"So how is the little lady your sparkling?" Jazz asked. Silver and I sigh as we exsplain the whole story to them.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17: A friend calling

_**Discaimer located on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV: **_

After we got done exsplaining the whole story. That was when Prowl woke up. Seeing my exspression as well as smokescreen's Jazz smiles at us. "I'll inform Prowler." Jazz said with a smile before he waked over with a smile. Prowl gives Jazz a dark look.

"My name is Prow, not Prowler." Prowl said firmly as he watches Jazz. Soon he is also caught up to date of what's going on and what had happened too me.

"Weapon systems?" Ironhide asked me.

"I didn't desighn her cybernetic arm too have any weapon systems." Ratchet said.

_Oh really? Then exsplain how and why I suddenly have weapon systems when I'm not suppose to. Not like i'm going to give away my secrets unless if i have too._ I thought with inward smirk as well as evil laughter._ Damn it why the hell is my decepticon personality at full control right now? _ It might because of the fact, that I'm in so much confusion right now. The twins, Prowl, Jazz, Blurr, Elita One and Ironhide were never once mensioned in the Transformers prime series, let alone made an appearence in any of episodes. Yet here they are, standing before me.

"I think your sparkling is about too fall asleep, Smokescreen." Sideswipe said looking at me when i yawned behind my cybernetic hand.

"Don't blame her...it's been a rather long day for all of us." Smokescreen said in understanding as he looked down at me. I can't help but wonder how all the bots were going too act too the fake scraplet invasion I was planning with Miko, Raf and Jack on the bots.

_Hmmm...Maybe i should ask Raf, if he can help me make some robotic ones, that can chase the bots across the floor like toy racing cars you can contol be remote control._ I thought as I grin evilly inside my head at that, but kept my face emotionless as well as my eyes. No need to have the bots suspect me of anything. Am I Right?

I watched as Miko, Jack and Raf had too leave. Wow time really does fly by in this place. I waved bye too them as they did like wise. Smokescreen then carries me back too his quarters so I can rest. Too my surprise there is a human size bed set up in Smokescreen's room already. I wonder how that got there so quickly. I just hope, i don't wake up screaming from my nightmares. Nightmares that were nothing more then memories from my past, that I wish i could forget.

Smokescreen sets me down and I head straight too bed. Once in in the bed and under the covers smokescreen gives me a soft smile. "Night Silver."

"Night dad..." I said making him smile before he left the room. I sigh before i'm left alone to my thoughts. Nothing is making sense right now. I then hear my cellphone as it started playing the song called, Welcome to Jurassic Park by John Williams. I dig out my cell phone from my backpack, that was gift to me from my dearest friend, Kyrie Storm. She's like a sister to me, she gave me this cell phone so we could always stay in contact with one another. She down loaded over twenty ringtones for me to choose from.

I answered it. "Kyrie?" I asked.

"Yo Silver, where the hell are ya?"

"Jasper navada."

"What!? Really?! So am I! Where are you? I'll come collect you and you can live with me." Kyrie said in excitement.

"You wouldn't believe me..." I said slowly. I wonder if i should get Kyrie involved or not. I might as well, because if she finds out, that I never told her about this she would kill me.

"Try me..." She said in a serious voice.

"Remember a show called transformers Prime?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well it's real...i'm at their base."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I swear to Primus, if your pulling my leg, I'm going too kill you..."

"When have I ever kid around like this?"

"Damn girl know how many transformers fans would kill to be in your shoes right now!"

"Kyrie...there's more...Smokescreen is my dad now...also the twins, Prowl Jazz, Ironhide, Elita One and your alltime favorite bot is here."

"BLURR, I WANT TOO BE BLURR'S CHARGE, YOU ARE SO FRICKEN LUCKY! YOU BETTER SEND ME PHOTOS OF THE BOTS! WAIT...YOU PLUS THE TWINS...OH MY PRIMUS, YOU'RE GOING TOO SEND PROWLER AND DOC HATCHET TO AN EARLY GRAVE! HAHAHAAAA!" I coul hear Kyrie having her fan girl attack, before she becomes serious. "How is Smokescreen your dad?"

I sigh in annoyance. Here I go again exsplaining what happened, and how i have a cybernetic arm now. "I'm glad your okay Silver. What is like having a cybertronian as a dad?"

"Strange...to say the least...I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine."

"The creator's bond...Aw your bonding to one another, so cute!" She squeals. I roll my eyes.

"So are you going to be attending Jasper High?"

"With a high tech alien cybernetic arm that has working weapon systems?"

"Serious you have working weapon systems?"

"Yep. anyways I'll call ya latter Kyrie...can you send me an e-mail that has any information you can gather on all the decepticons from Transformers prime and from the g1 series, maybe even stuff on the autobots?"

"Seriously You want me too bug the evil pit spawn of unicron for all his Transformers information?"

"Yes...and I mean everything your evil little brother has on them."

"You owe me big time for this Silver, however you got a deal..."

"Just one last thing...I need a lot of that silver metal looking cloth material that you have at your cousin's fashion place."

"How much and why?"

"Well i'm goingto be pulling a prank on the bots with Miko, Jack and Raf...a fake scraplet investation."

"You are a dead girl walking...Hahahahaaa...You better record what happens on this prank."

"I know...think you can talk your cousin into giving me the needed materials for a good deal."

"She wants one of those Scraplet dolls you made for my brother and me."

"Deal. Just promise you wont tell your brother about this."

"Promise...this is me, Silver. Anyways talk too you soon bye." Kyrie said as she hung up. I look at my cell phone and shake my head. I wonder how i managed to get a signal in this place. I guess the bots made it easier for their human friends too contact their family if needed and vise versa. I sigh as i turn off my cell phone and hide it in my backpack. I then deside too get some sleep, and hope i didn't get my poor friend into something over her head.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18: Friends of Silver's

_**Discaimer located on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Kyrie's POV:**_

I can't believe what Silver just told me, but it confirmed my suspicions when my family and I moved here to Jasper Navada. when everything about transformers just disappeared. My parents thought my brother and I were crazy when we questioned them about Transformers. I was the same age as Silver, only i was taller then silver. I was six foot three in height, with a very slender angelic looking form, I had natural long black hair pulled up in a high pony-tail, and bright emerald green eyes. I was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white socks. I got up and walked out of my room as i walked over too my brother's room.

I shuddered as I opened the door. I hate going into my brother's room, he was into the horror movie stuff, and while I wasn't. I then spot my little brother Leon, the pit spawn brat of unicron was at his computer desk playing a videogame insteadof studying for his test. Figures. If i'm doing this, I get busted and i get screamed at by my parents. Both my parents have offered too take Silver in and adoupt her for years since her parents died. However silver always turned down the offer over the years polietly, however the offer still stands. I know how much she wants revenge, she told me about her assassin training and what happened to her mentor who she saw as a sister as well as a mother like figure even though she wont admite it. She also pushes those she care about away from her so she can't feel that pain of lost again.

I respect that, however i'm not going too let her push me away. "Hey, pit spawn...need all your transformers notes on all the autobots and decepticons." i said. he looks at me with a raised eye brow.

"Okay...why?" he asked me as he turned to face me. His black hair in the similiar style as zexion's from the kingdom hearts videogames, his bright green eyes almost glarring at me. He was wearing a black hooded long sleeve shirt, black jeans and white socks. He is fourteen years old, i guess you could say he has athletic looking form and might be even cute. Too me being his big sister, he's not cute or adorible he lost that when he turned five.

"Silver wants them." I said taking him by surprise.

"If it's for Silver, I'll give her all off my notes, hell even those books that i found at that crazy old man's yard sale, that tells the weakpoints in each autobot and decepticon armor and where too do the most damage on them that i got for twenty bucks." Leon said. "So where is she?"

"Jasper navada."

"Really!? Wow...last time we heared from her she was in Florida."

"You know Silver, she doesn't stay in one place for very long..."

"How long is she staying and please say you got her agree too live with us."

"Working on it, and I think she's staying here a lot longer then her usual habbits." I said as i unconciously caught something that fell off his shelf. I then scream when the thing i caught let's loose a evil laugh causing me too throw it in fear. I then saw what it was his chucky doll. Leon laughs at me. I glare at him for that. "I'll get everything ready for Silver, and I leave it outside your door. Now out." He said as he picks up his chucky doll as he set it back on the shelf.

I gladly leave his room, I then spot his scraplet puppet/dolls sitting on his bed. One has bright red optics, as It also had bright icy blue blotches on it like it just devoured a cybertronian and had energon all over it. Sitting beside it is a zombie version of a scraplet infected by dark energon. I shake my head and head back to my room.

I pick up my scraplet doll/puppet that has bright pink optics, sitting on my desk and hug it. "I'm glad your looking after Silver, Primus, since she's been needing a miracle for years. I believe Smokescreen is the perfect chose for her to be her father. Please, please allow me too have Blurr for a guardian!" I prayed to primus. I also couldn't wait too see the prank unfold.

* * *

_**Unknown's POV:**_

I'm fucking lost in the middle of no where. I glare at the road map, my car just ran out of gas, i'm thirty six miles away in all directions away from the nearest gas station, and no cellphone service in this area. I swear when I find the boss' baby sister, I'm breaking her legs so she can never walk again. "Damn it can this get any worse!?" I yell slamming the car door shut. I then pale. I just locked myself outside my vechichle, and it just started pouring down rain. I slam my fist on the roof of my car. If i don't find this brat in ten days...I'll be killed. Growling in annoyance I start walking towards the gas station.

* * *

_**Leon's POV:**_

I look around for all my notes and books on all cybertronians. I look at my scraplet doll/puppet and smile. Silver is so cool, she's okay with some horror movies unlike my sister. I sigh. I wonder why Silver keeps everyone at a distance. Kyrie won't tell me anything and silver always dodges the question or changes it. I hate being left out of the loop. However i haven't seen my sister so happy since that day Silver hot wired that bully's car, while he was inside the mall, and drove the bully's car into a lake. She had jumped out of the moving vechichle way before it hit the water. My sister, silver and me then quickly ran over too the nearest store and watched as the bully screamed about his car, that was actually his father's brand new car.

How Silver never got into trouble that day, I will never know. She has a lot of tricks and tallents she picked up over the years, but she wont teach me or anyone those tricks. However she must be so lonely though. "Primus, allow Silver some happiness in her life, she needs it." I said softly as i look up at the ceiling.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares of the Past

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's Dream POV:**_

I stood there at the entrence of my old house, before it burned down that horrible winter's night when i lost my family. The delious smells of dad's cooking fills the air in a welcoming way. I want too cry and run foreward to give my family a hug, however i stay frozen at where i stood. I know this is only a memory of the past, that i know only too well, It is the same dream every night. I walk foreward down the familiar hall way i know by heart towards the livingroom. I see the large christmas tree that has been bueatiful decorated by dad, mom, My two older brothers, big sister and myself. Presents were already underthe tree waiting to be open on christmas. Use to drive me absoultly crazy, that i couldn't open them early.

I walk foreward and look out the window that had frost on it. Outside the ground is covered in snow as it is snowing again. I see my younger self laughing and smiling with her Older siblings as we are in the middle of a snow ball fight. There is Jason, one of my older brothers, he is the oldest in the family. He is seventeen years old, natural spikey dark brown hair and bright icy blue eyes like mom's. He's six foot three in height, a handsome athletletic looking form. he was out there wearing a heavy dark blue winter coat, black snow pants, black boots and dark blue gloves. he lost his blue hat since a snow ball knocked his hat off.

Timmy my other older brother who is nine is screaming as Jason is chasing after him for knocking his hat off by a snow ball. Timmy has messy black hair and dark blue eyes. he was wearing a red winter jacket, red hat, red gloves, red snow pants and black boots. Alice my older sister who is fourteen, long wavey dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a bright green winter jacket over dark green snow pants, black boots and has dark green gloves on as well as as match hat.

My younger self with long hair well hidden under a drak purple hat is laughing as Alice throws a snow ball at me as i dodged it. I'm wearing a dark purple winter jacket, matching snow pants, pale purple snow gloves and black snow boots. I stand there watching them as unwilling tears form in my eyes. Soon they come inside all laughing and smiling unaware that is there last day on this earth. I leave the window and walk foreward just as Mom comes out from the kitchen. She's not exactly happy when she sees us covered in snow and tracking snow into the house.

Mom's long brown hair is pulled up into a neatly done hair bun and her dark blue eyes narrowed on us. She was wearing a red turtleneck shirt, blue jeans and black shoes on. She sighs in annoyance at us before she smiles. "Dinner will be done soon, so get out of your snow gear and go set the table." Mom said smiling.

The images shifts around me too dinner time where I'm now standing in the dinning room. I'm yelling at Timmy to stop stealing food off my plate, just as Alice suddenly steals a peice turkey off my plate at the same time Jason did. I then yell for dad and mom too make my older siblings behave themselves. dad sits there laughing at my distress as mom chews out my siblings for their actions. Dad's bright silver grey eyes hold deep amusement in them, his spikey black hair in a milliarty like cut. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

The door bell rings. I want too scream, don't answer it but i can not nothing but watch the choas unfold before me. Mom gets up too answer the door. I'm about too stab Timmy with my fork as his hand is reaching for my biscut. That is when Mom screams in horror and a loud shoot fills the air. Dad jumps too his feet at the same time Jason did.

"Jason stay here with your siblings!" Dad snaps as he disppears from the room. I find myself unable too move as much as i want too. "ELLA!" Dad screams in absouslt horror, sadness and anger.

My youngerself is frozen in fear, and confusion as the sound of fighting is heard before more gunshots. Dad stubbles back into the dinning room covered in blood. "R-run..." Dad says as blood oozes out of his mouth as he hits the floor right after a another shot rings outwards and half of dad's head goes missing. My younger self screams in horror and in fear. Jason snaps out of his fear as he yells at us too run. I feel alice grab my hand and urges me too run. I don't even remember myself leaving the table as we try too run too the back door. My younger self looks back too see Jason fighting the man who killed our parents, only too see jason take a fatal blow too the head as his body hits the ground. The gun's eyes look up too my own as he raises the gun and fires it.

My younger self is pulled too the ground when Alice fell to the ground. My younger self then sees the blood as she tries too free her wrist from alice's tight grip. Timmy who saw what had happen runs over too me and helps pry my sister's hand off my wrist. Before we can run the man is there looking at us. he aims the gun, Timmy screams "NO!" as he uses his body to sheild me from the gun as my pulls the trigger. Timmy screams and I scream the bullet went right through timmy and straight through the right side of my chest, Somehow the bullet missed all my important organs and blood vessels, and my bones.

My younger self lays still not darring too move and tries too stay as quiet as possible, despite the pain and the taste of blood in her mouth. I am unable to interfere since these images are nothing more then shadows from the past. Tears are pouring down my face as I am unable too move or do anything as I watch my past replay before me.

The man believes my younger self is dead as well, doesn't bother too check. I watch as he drags dad's, mom's and jason's bodies over too where we are. My younger self struggles too keep herself from screaming in horror and from crying. I see a shadowy figure in the hallway looking at us. Dark silver greys meet mine. "Burn the house down...I have what i need." A man said.

"Right away boss..." The murderer said. I grip my head as I scream and cry as i watch all this unfold around me all over again. Every night it is the same dream.

_SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!_ I scream desperately._ I do not wish too see this anymore!_

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV: **_

I'm yanked out of my recharge when a huge burst of fear, sadness, and red hot anger hits me. My parental programs come fully on line as i bolt upright only too see Silver, is in all curled up in a ball, crying in her sleep, as her body is shaking violently and yet she makes no sound. I relise this is a nightmare, most likely from whatever killed her parents. I get up and move over too silver. I reach out and slowly touch her. Almost insteantly she wakes up almost screaming, breathing hard as tears are just rolling down her face as she is shaking.

"Siver..." i said softly.

She looks up at me, she then scrubs at her eyes violently. "Sorry i-"

"Ssssshhhhhh...It's okay...it's okay." I said softly as i gather her up carefully into my hands making sure i have her blanket and pillow as well. "You can sleep beside me tonight."

"Okay...just don't roll over me." Silver said to exhausted too protest. I dare not question her, on what her nightmare is about. I place her down on the berth softly up near my head rests. I lay down and watch as she curls up close me as possible before she tries too get some more rest. I sigh. I will have too talk to ratchet or june and see what they can do too help Silver sleep. Because something tells me this happens alot. I eventually go back into recharge my self.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	20. Chapter 20: The start of a new day

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

When I finally wake up in the morning, I'm curled up comfortly next too Smokescreen's neck cables. It gives me some comfort. I just pray Smokescreen doesn't question me about my nightmare. Strange how after i woke up, i was able too sleep so peacefully after that. Normally my dream would either continue itself or replay itself. I'm not complaining it is a nice change for once. I'm not looking forward to day i have too answer fowler's questions let alone the autobots. Part of me is afraid of what smokescreen's reaction will be like, because of his parental protocals.

I then blink when I reaise something. My body doesn't hurt anymore which is strange, since i was in so much pain yesterday. I then resist the urge too smack myself, i most likely healed a lot faster then normal because of the energon flowing in side me and knowing ratchet he most likely gave me something that allows me too heal faster then normal people. I then smirk. If i was healed as well as i think i am, I could follow the bots through the ground bridge and watch the action up close besides put my prank into motion.

Smokescreen's door slides open as I see Sideswipe enterthe room. His blue optics meet my eyes and he smiles. He walks over quietly. It's so surprising how quietly these guys can move. "Ratchet wants too see you Silver." Sideswipe said to me.

"Alright...should i wake-"

"No let him sleep." Sideswipe said. I then shrug my shoulders as i slowly get up and allow sideswipe to take me to Ratchet. Sideswipe holds me carefully as he leaves the room. I have nagging feeling in the back of my head this isn't going to be pretty. Sideswie carries me to med bay and my eyes are huge as i see sound asleep ratchet painted bright neon pink and a bright neon blue color. I place my hands over my mouth too keep from laughing.

Sunstreaker looks at me and sideswipe. "Not a word Chibi." Sunstreaker said quietly while looking at me.

"Chibi?" I asked as my eye twitched in annoyance.

"Its a nickname Sunny and I came up with for ya."

"More like you did." Sunstreaker said.

"I thought you said Ratchet wanted too see me?"

"I uh lied...you ook so depressed so we wanted too cheer you up...I know let's give you a ride and show you around Jasper."

"Uh okay..." I said blinking. "Can i at least go take a shower and get dressed first?"

"Sure thing..." Sideswipe said.

"Wait my arm is that-"

"It is water proof trust us on that. Hatchet isn't that cruel too allow your cybernetic arm too rust like that." Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe takes me back into Smokescreen's room, i grab my cellphone and my clean clothes. I even grab my new jacket before sides carries me too the human rest room inside there is a full working shower, soap, shampoo and clean towels. I take a quick shower as sides is waiting for me outside. Once i'm fully dried off I get dress quickly. Soon I'm wearing a black sleeveless shirt, undermy new leatherjacket, black jeans and my black boots. I then gather up my dirty clothes and carry them out of the rest room. Sunstreaker approves of my outfit as sideswipe tells me where i can place my dirty clothes so they can be washed.

After that is done, sideswipe and sunstreaker transform into their vechichle forms. Sideswipe's driver door opens as I get inside and sit down in the soft seat. A seat belt then curls around me carefully. So i ride with sideswipe as sunstreaker follows us. I get the feeling we hould have told smokescreen about me leaving the base. Howeverat the moment I'm laughing and having fun as sideswipe and sunstreaker speed across the dessert.

* * *

**_Unknown's POV:_**

I Finally make it too the gas station, I'm soaking wet, covered in mud, and out of breath. Hell i even lost a damn shoe somewhere when i was walking without relising it! I walk up too the doors of the gas station and try to open the door. the doors are locked and i then see a sighn that reads, Sorry we are close. I then scream and swear loudly at that. The boss's sister better be worth this much trouble.

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I wake up slowly and go too look at my sparkling only too find her missing and yet her belongings are still here. I slowly get up and leave the room just in time too see Ratchet pained bright neon pink with neon blue poka dots. I loose it a i start laughing my head off at Ratchet.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asks. He obviously hasn't noticed the twins work.

"What the frag happened too you ratchet?" Ironhide asks in horror.

"What are you-" he started.

"The twins repainted you." Prowl said struggling too keep a straight face.

"Got too say you look interesting painted pink with blue poka dots." Jazz said grinning.

Ratchet storms off towards the wash rack too see what we are talking about. Optimus is starring with wide eyes and jaw hanging open at the sight of ratchet. Elita is standing beside him with a hand over her mouth too keep from laughing. Soon Ratchet's scream fills the air followed by death threats and cybertronian swears.

"Smokescreen where is Silver?" Elita asks me as she smiles.

"I'm not really sure where she is at..." i said after i stop laughing.

"Is she here?" Prowl asked.

"Well her stuff is here, she wouldn't just run away leaving her belongings behind." I said.

"The-twins-aren't-here-either." Blurr said zipping into the room and speaking quickly. I then place two and two together. The twins have my sparkling and there not at the base. I then loose it as i let out a cybertronian swear as I am about too transform and go after them. However the twins arrive back to base and sideswipe's driver door opens as Silver gets out of his vechichle form. She is laughing and moving around a lot better then yesterday. She moves away from the twins as they transform.

"You two better run." Ironhide said.

"Why's that?"

"SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER, WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU TWO PIT SPAWN BRATS, I'M TURNING YOU TWO INTO TOASTER OVENS!" Ratchet's voice echoes loudly.

"That's why..." I said. The twins laugh nervously before they flee the room. Silver shakes her head.

"You'll get use the crazyness of this family." Ironhide tells silver in amusement.

"I'm sure i will..." Silver said grinning.

I slip out of room as i head to the washing rack just as Ratchet comes out with all the paint washed off him. "Ratchet...I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Ratchet asks in annoyance.

"It's about Silver...She had a really bad nightmare and I think it's a very night sort of thing..." I said slowly. Ratchet sighs as all irritation and annoyance leaves him.

"I'm not sursprised...the twins use too have those kind of nightmares all the time...it takes time...howeveri'm sure nurse Darby can prescribe her something..." ratchet said. "Just how bad?"

"Bad enough too wake me from a sound recharge, and get my parental protocols too fully activate and jump online fully." I answer as Ratchet's optics widen at the information.

* * *

_**Elita One's POV:**_

I notice how Silver appears too be exhausted. The same kind of exhaustion i have seen on orphan sparklings before. I frown before i walked over too her. "Silver, may i speak with you alone?"

"Sure thing Elita one." Silver says with a smile.

"You may call me Elita..." I said as i carefully pick her up and walk down the hallway with her. Optimus gives me a confused look as I leave the room with Silver.

Silver looks up at me waiting for an exsplaintion or something. "when is the last time you had a propper recharge without any nightmares?"

"Not since that night i lost my family...though i strangely was able too sleep peacefully after smokescreen allowed me too sleep beside him." She answers me. I do not question her any more, and I wont allow anyone too force answers from her. she will tell us when she is ready too tell us.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21: time for a road trip

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

Elita one is pretty awsome in my opion. Judging by her exspression, I'm betting my laptop computer, she's not going too let the others force me to talk about my past. _Thank you Primus for sending her to earth!_ I yell in my head for joy. However down to buisness I have too wait for Jack, Miko and Raf too arrive so we can do a little shopping trip so i can get my tools for chaos and put my prank into motion. Also i somehow have too sneak off base and talk face to face with Kyrie without rising suspicion as well.

"Silver is everything okay?" Elita asks me as she carries back too the main room where the others are.

"Yeah everything's fine...just a bit exhausted...no big deal." I said making her nod to what i just said. I don't she believed me but wasn't going too push it. she places me down carefully on the ground. Just as smokescreen and Ratchet come back into the room. ratchet then looks at me.

"Silver." Ratchet says. I sigh as i walk over too him, I know what this is about. I need a check up. ratchet leads me too med bay where he runs a scan on me. "Good your injures are healed enough to be discharge from med bay thanks too the enhanced healing. However take it easy. How is your arm?"

"It's fine...I'm still getting use too it but it's fine."

"Good...if you feel any discomfort in it report to medbay imediately."

"Yes sir." I said as Ratchet allows me too leave medbay just a Miko, Jack and Raf arrive at the base. My new partners in crime, I just need too introduce them to Kyrie, Leon and Kyrie's cousin Rosa. Then allow the making of the fake scraplets so we can do the prank. Miko, jack and raf come over to me as we talk more about what we need and what to do. None of the bots are paying attention. I inform them about my friend Kyrie who lives in jasper and about her cousin who can get us a good discount on matierals in her store.

"Remember we can't tell them about-"

"Relax...We don't have too tell them about the bots...besides they would think we are talking about a new anime show or something. They wouldn't believe us." I lied. Too late i already told Kyrie. I was dreading meeting Rosa. She's crazy, in a scary demonic like way.

* * *

_**Unknown's POV:**_

I don't have too wait long when someone shows up at the gas station. "Hey there partner, you okay?" The man asks me.

"DO I LOOK IT!? MY CAR BROKE DOWN THIRTY SIX MILES FROM HERE, I LOCKED MYSELF OUT OF THE CAR THAT RAN OUT OF GAS, IT STARTED POURING DOWN RAIN, I LOST A SHOE SOMEWHERE FROM MY CAR TOO THIS PLACE AND i'M PISSED! SO NO I"M NOT OKAY!"

"Uh...sir...we don't have a gurage...so we can't go get your car..."

"...Where is the gurage?"

"...Er...sixty seven miles back down the road...you came from."

"SON OF A-"

* * *

**_Kyrie's POV:_**

I sitting at my computer desk when my cell phone goes off playing the theme song for Superman by John Williams. I answer it with a huge smile on my face. "Silver?"

"Hey, Kyrie...can you meet my friends and me at your cousin main Fashion desighn store?"

"Definately...also leon has the stuff you need...a large box full."

"Good...just so you know...You'll be meeting three of my new friends and one of their vechichles."

"Jack, Miko and Raf plus an autobot in vechichle mode?" I asked in excitement.

"Yep..."

"YES! which bot?"

"Green."

I smile only Autobot I know who is green happens to be Bulkhead. "See ya there in a bit. Rosa is going too tackle ya. You know that right?"

"Yeah...I figured as much..."

"See ya then."

"Latter Kyrie."

I hang up and grin. This is going to be awsome! I thought as i grab my keys and the box labbled, Silver's belongings and head for my cousin's store.

* * *

_**Silver's Pov: **_

I hang up my cell phone and smile at Jack, Miko and Raf. "It's fine...also Kyrie has some of my belongings with her. So shall we get this underway?"

"Deffinately." Miko said. She looks at Bulkhead. "Hey Bulk, Jack, Raf, Silver, and I are going to meet one of Silver's friends who lives in the area we need a ride, since Silver's friend has some of Silver's belongings. Maybe even do a little shopping."

"Okay Miko. Silver remember you can't tell anyone about-"

"I know the rules besides my friend wouldn't believe it. However I told her i lost my arm due to an accident three months ago, got a high replacement one that is a prototype too make some cash of how well it preforms. It's fine Bulkhead." I said. Bulkhead transforms and we get in. He then takes us too the place where Kyrie and her cousin are located at.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next chapter is called, The mother of all Pranks. I promise this up comming chapter has the prank in it and you get to find outhow it goes over. Also Should I have Kyrie get involved as well as Leon? Like meeting the bots?**_


	22. Chapter 22: Mother of all pranks Part 1

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter. **_

_**WARNING! This chapter will contain some spoilers too Transformers Prime Beast Hunters, season 3 Episode 8 called Thrist! You been warned. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

_**This chapter is in two parts.**_

* * *

_**Kyrie's POV:**_

I place the box that Silver wants on the back seat of my car. The box is pretty big and slightly heavy. Not surprised. Thankfully the box is small enough so i don't have too worry about Leon trying too sneak his way inside the autobot base. Though I have funny feeling Leon and Me might try to do that latter on though so we can be with silver.

I shake my head. Leon has no idea that Transformers somehow in a creepy way became real and that our worlds somehow collided into one another. So far only Silver, Leon and myself seem to rememberthe fandom of transformers. I close the door and then get in my car. So i can drive to my cousin's store. Leon watches me from the porch holding his small handheld laptop and doing gods know what on it.. There are times i swear Leon is just like Robin from Young Justice, since he's so good with technology and he can be just as scarry as a ninja.

The drive isn't a very long one when i finally reach the place. The fun part was too inform Rosa about Silver's arm before roa freaked about it. I deside too tell Rosa a semi true story about what happened without mensioning the bots. I find a parking spot and pull in to the spot. After parking and turning everything off. I get out of the vechichle, making sure i have my keys, since I have locked myself out of my car, more times then i care to think about and I then lock the door.

I then slowly walk into my cousin's store. I see Rosa sitting behind the counter, reading a book. "Hey Rosa." I said with a smile making her look up at me, as she places her book down.

"Hey Kyrie...where's the mr. gloomy?"

"You mean Leon?"

"Naturally."

"At home...Silver's dropping by with some new friends."

"She's finally here in Jasper Navada?" Rosa asked me.

"Yep."

"Good. Now i can finally knock some damn sense into her thick skull, so she can accept the offer we gave herabout joining the family. I never seen anyone as stubborn and reckless as her. If she keeps this up, i swear i'm installing a locator chip on her. Jason if he was alive would be screaming and swearing at his sister's actions. I know I been going crazy trying to keep Silver safe for Jason and yet she keeps everyone at a distance like we are the enemy." Rosa said firmly.

I can't blame Rosa for being over protective of Silver. She was best friends with Kyrie's older brother Jason, hell they been dating each other since they were ten years old. When Jason died Rosa was pretty upset and took her two years before she dated anyone after that. Rosa still wears the ring, necklace and earrings that Jason gave her everyday. Rosa will always love Jason, and no one can ever take his place in her heart. Even though she has moved on with herlife, found love again, and will be marrying her long time boyfriend who was also best friends with Jason Nights in a few weeks. Rosa was 29 years old after all.

I'm yanked out of my thoughts when rosa waved her hand infront of my eyes. "You zooned out...what's wrong?"

"Silver sort of told me she got run over by speeding car." I said slowly. Rosa's eyes widen in horror at that, before I took a step back from her, just as her face twisted into pure rage. Her eyes held red hot anger in them. Ever want too see a human version of a decepticon? Just piss off my cousin and you got a human version of Megatron when he's pissed off only as a female. That's how scarry Rosa, can be.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! AND WHOSE THE SORRY SON OF A-"

"Whoa! Chill...Silver's fine came out of it with some bruises, scrapes and had her arm completely torn off her body."

"WHAT!?"

"Now Rosa...calm down...It was a hit and run accident. The driver was never caught or found. Silver doesn't remember what really happened to her that night. other then waking up at the hospital with her arm missing. She now has a new cy-I mean robotic prototype replacement arm she's trying out for a lot of money." I said nervously. I should have just allowed Silver to break the news to her. Because i just sent my cousin on the war path. I then noticed Bulkhead's vechichle form pull into the drive way at the same time Rosa did. Rosa stands up and the bolts for the door. I scream in alarm and take off after my cousin. My cousin was a fast runner just like silver was. Me on other hand...I hate running.

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

We soon arrived at a very large and huge building as we pull into the parking lot. "This the place?" Miko asked.

"Yep. Just so you know the owner is my friend's cousin and Rosa can be pretty crazy at times. " I said as we get out of Bulkhead's vechichle form. We walk foreward just as a tall six foot five, woman who is about twenty nine years old, with a slender athletic looking form, long dark red hair that is pulled back in a low pony-tail that reached down too her knees, and dark green eyes suddenly comes runing out of the shop towards us. She is wearing a blue sleeveless tanktop shirt under a dark blue jean jacket, dark blue jeans and dark blue high heel sandles. A pair of sky blue topaz earings could be seen, with a matching pendent on a thin gold chain and a couple of rings on her hands. One of the rings matches the earings and necklace. Behind her is Kyrie who looks out of breath. She never been one for running. Kyrie's hair is up in a ponytail, she's wearing a sky blue jean jacket that was missing it's sleeves, over a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black high heel boots.

"SILVER RUN! ROSA'S ON THE WAR PATH! MY FAULT!" Kyrie screams. That catches my attention insteantly, and it exsplains why Rosa looks out for blood. I smile nervously at this as the realization hits me. Kyrie tried too warrn Rosa about my arm and well the conversation didn't go well. Jack, Miko and Raf are confused as too what's going on.

"Oh scrap..." I said under my breath as I turn pale, when i really get a good look at Rosa's angry exspression. That pissed off, i'm lord megatron, and i'm going too tear out your spark, kind of look on her face. Now i know how screamer feels when megatron goes after him. I then bolt from the angry woman that is now on my heels chasing after me. "ROSA, CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS IN NON HOSTILE WAY?!" I scream as i'm running as fast as I can. Now i feel like Starscream trying to get away from Megatron.

"SILVER RYDIA NIGHTS, GET BACK HERE! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TOO RING YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!" Rosa screams. "ALSO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BY TRAVELING AT NIGHT!? ARE YOU THAT SUICIDAL?!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I'M NOT SUICIDAL AND I HAVEN'T ONCE BEEN LIKE THAT!" I scream as i'm running for my life with Rosa right on my heels. What the hell did Kyrie tell her?! Rosa's really out for blood and she hasn't been this pissed off since that time that jerk Ryan pushed me off the dock and into the lake when he knew I couldn't swim. All because he found out Jason and her had been dating each other since they were ten. True Jason dived in after me as Rosa went after Ryan. I pull myself away from past memories as i jump over a parked car and hit the ground still running. I would have ran straight into that vechichle had i not jumped over it.

"Uh should we do something?" Raf asked in concern.

"I really wouldn't...this is sort of normal bewteen my cousin Rosa and Silver...Long personal story. Silver has too tell you when she's ready too tell you guys about her past." Kyrie said as catches her breath as she walked over Miko, Raf and Jack that stood there frozen as they watched me run around a few parked vechichles trying keep distance between Rosa and myself. Kyrie watches with a knowing look on her face. Jack, Miko, and Raf, turn to looked at Kyrie who smiles at them. "Anyways...Hi I'm Kyrie, Silver's best friend since we were little..."

"I'm Jack, This is Miko and this is Raf." Jack said.

"Nice too meet you." Kyrie said grinning.

"So why is Rosa, trying too kill Silver?" Miko asked.

"Rosa is just sort of pissed off that Silver never came too us when she go injured and lost her arm. My family has always been good friends with Silver and she's part of our family. Long story, one Silver has too tell you herself." Kyrie said with a nervous smile.

"So this is normal between them?" Jack asked as I run pass them again with Rosa right behind me.

"Yep...this is normal...I would only be scared or worried if Rosa had a baseball bat or one of her Katanas. My cousin collects swords. Real ones." Kyrie said in a serious tone.

Let me tell you something, Rosa is very fast runner. The only thing I'm happy about is that I can be very fast runner when I want to be, right now I'm pushing myself as fast as i can run if not faster. This happens to be one of those moments i'm pushing myself too hard. I run towards Bulkhead and quickly get inside Bulkhead's vechichle form. The doors lock as Rosa finally reaches the vechichle, she then snarls while she's glarring at me through the window. I'm breathing hard just like she is. After i catch my breath I look at her.

"Now can we talk, like normal people?" I asked smiling at Rosa nervously. Rosa throws her hands up in defeat.

"Gah! Fine...meet you inside brat." Rosa said as she walks away and disappears inside her store.

"Silver, was that-" Bulkhead asks me. I pat the dash board with a friendly smile.

"It's fine Bulkhead...that's Rosa's normal greeting towards me...she's also upset with me for not staying in contact with her...Long story...One I will exsplain in time. However like i said before she's a bit crazy and to sum it all i guess you can say she's part of my family." I said with a smile.

"I noticed." Bulkhead said as he unlocked the doors allowing me out of his vechichle form. I get out and walk over too them.

"Hi Kyrie...it's been a while." I said as my eye twitches as i force myself to smile.

"Yep...and I need to have a few words with you alone." Kyrie said smiling nervously at me.

"Right..." I said with a smie. I look at Jack, Miko and Raf.

"We'll wait inside for you two." Miko said with a knowing look as Raf and Jack agreed. They went inside and I follow Kyrie over too her car. Once they were inside, I then punch Kyrie in the shoulder with my normal hand making her yelp as she rubs her shoulder.

"Guess, i can be thankful that you didn't punch me with your metal hand." Kyrie said glancing at it.

"I'm still getting use too it and i rather not hear Doc scream at me." I said simply. "So Kyrie, what's up?"

"Okay...okay...First thing first. Please tell me you do know what happens in the 3rd season of you know what..."

"I only seen A few episodes of season 3 why?"

"Tell me you have seen episode 8 of of 3rd season called Thirst." Kyrie asks me.

"No why?" I asked.

"Silver, Please, please tell me your joking right?!"

"Do i look it?"

"Oh primus...I'll send that episode to you by e-mail. Watch it. Wait what episodes have you seen?"

"Season 3 episodes 1-5...why?" I asked.

"Okay i'm sending you all the episodes." Kyrie said very creeped out and paler then normal.

"What so bad that has you spooked?" I asked crossing my arms. I only seen her this spooked since that time, Leon tricked us into watching the Resident Evil movie marathon with him.

"You have seen the Resident Evil movies, and you know what there about..."

"Yeah and your point is...?"

"Remember what Megatron did with dark energon?"

"The terracons?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yep...remember the green stuff old Hatchet makes as alternative fuel?"

"Yeah the synetic energon..."

"Now take Dark energon, plus the homemade energon, that the cons medic been tampering with on good old breakdown or Silas' new body."

"Okay soi far not good...but what does Resident Evil have to do with-" i asked not liking how this was going.

"What happened to the people bitten by those that were infected by the virus that caused the whole mess?"

"They became mutated zom-" I trailed off as my eyes widen. My jaw drops in horror at this.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." I said slowly as i gulped. I didn't mind horror movies, however I really really hate zombie movies.

"It gets better, know how vampires drink blood? Guess what the mutated terracons want."

"Energon." I said paling. I had engeron and blood floowing though my body. So hell yeah i'm freaked out about this news, that Kyrie is telling me about."There's more bad news isn't there?" I asked her slowly.

"Yep. The return of the spider lady and she gets infected besides kicked off earth by good old Soundwave along with the insectcons. She then starts too drain them of energon."

"Lovely...now i'm reay going to be having new nightmares, added onto my old ones." I said sighing.

"I'll send ya the episodes."

"You better...also...you have what I asked for right?"

"Yep...Right here." Kyrie said showing me the large box sitting on the back seat.

"Shit...that's a lot of paper work too go through..." I said frowning.

"And books." Kyrie said. "So that's Bulkhead?" She asked glancing at the vechichle.

"Yep."

"Any chance of sneaking me on the base, so i can help you out in this prank?" She asks me. I'm just happy we are out of hearing distance from Bulkhead durring our conversation or things would be really awkward.

"I would get in so much trouble...also i rather not tell them the future if you catch my drift."

"Point taken, you better record this prank...also you might want too add some special effects too this."

"Like what add firewards?" I asked frowning.

"Burn down the base why don't ya. No way...I meant fake sparking wires, metal all chewed up, you know stuff like that. Anyways let me see your cybernetic arm/hand." Kyrie said. i sight as i remove my jacket as i handed my jacket too Kyrie. Kyrie then gasps at the sight of my new arm. "Holly shit...i didn't think it was that bad."

"I said my arm got torn off."

"Was thinking more from the elbow down to your hand, not the entire arm plus the hand! That had too hurt!" Kyrie said as she poked my hand as i twitch a few fingers too show claws kind of like when Starscream did before attacking Arcee. Kyrie jumps slightly making me smirk.

"I was unconcious, so i don't even think I felt it when it was torn off." I said calmly. Kyrie then grins as she pokes my arm again.

"Can i see your-"

"Latter you can see my weapon systems...Right now I need too talk to Rosa, get the materials i need and get too work on this prank."

"Got it..." Kyrie said grinning as she hands me back my jacket as i place it back on, pick up the box, carry it over too bulkhead's vechichle form and place the box in the trunk. Kyrie and I then then head inside.

* * *

_**Rosa's POV:**_

I'm pissed off that Silver didn't come to us for help when that sorry bastard turned her into road kill. I swear if I ever catch the guy, he's going too disappear somewhere in Jasper Navada's dessert where no one will ever find his body. I forgot how fast Silver was for a runner. She deffinately has Jason's athletic skills and abilities. Should have worn my running shoes. I'm not sure how long I been lost too my own thoughts as remembered Jason. I really miss him and so does Seth. It was never the same when Jason was murdered along with with his parents, Timmy and Alice. Poor Silver was orphaned that horrible night, injured and even witnessed what happened.

She has only told Kyrie about whatreally happened that night and what's been going on with herlife over the twelve years. I pull myself out of my thoughts as I see Silver's new friends looking around the shop. I better exsplain myself before i'm labled as a psychopath...again. I got labed as the insane psychopath from hell from what i did too a certain teenager named Ryan. I was only sixteen for gods sake when I gained that horrible reputation.

"Hey kids...sorry about that. Silver and I are sort of like-"

"Family. We know Kyrie told us." Miko said. I sigh in relief.

"That's good, so what do you kids need?" I asked.

"Silver, has the list of the materials." Jack said.

"I see...so how long have you guys known Silver?"

"A few days." Miko said quickly. I blink at that.

"I see..." I said quietly as Silver and Kyrie walk in. "Let me see the list." I said making Silver hand me the long list and i go through it slowly. I let loose a low whistle.

"This isn't going to be cheap Silver...can you even afford all this?" I asked with a frown. Before Silver can answer the asian girl interupts her.

"Yep...Got the credit card right here." Miko said smiling.

"Okay...I'll get everything together. However I want one of those cute robot puppet/stuff animals you made for Kyrie and Leon."

"Sure thing." Silver said smiling.

"Whose Leon?" Jack, Miko and Raf asked looking at Silver.

"My little brother, he's a total nightmare." Kyrie said.

"Before I get started Silver...I want too see your new limb." I said firmly. Silver sighs as she takes off her jacket. I snarl at the sight of it, oh the bastard that did this better pray to god, that we don't ever meet each other. "Gotta say who ever made that...did a good job desighning it." I said forcing myself too stay calm as i try too remember my anger managament classes. They don't work with me. I then slowly go get all everything Silver asks for together. I see silver put her jacket back on out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

"So how long have you know Silver, kyrie?" Miko asks.

"Since we were little, I suppose one could say. Thought i said that already." Kyrie said with a smile. I resist the urge too laugh, reguardless of how much Kyrie will denie it she has Starscream's and Knockout's personaity mixed with her own personality.

Rosa soon comes back with all the materials i need. "That's a lot of stuff..." Jack said looking at all of it.

_Yeah it's a lot of stuff, since I plan to fill the base with fake scraplets so yeah this is a lot of stuff Jack._ I thought.

"Normally this would be a $88,450.46 order." Rosa said making Jack, Miko and raf's jaws drop. I'm not surprised because of the quality of the fabric and other materials i needed for this prank. "However I'm being rather nice and cutting the price down too $44,225.23."

"Okay." I said with a smile. Miko hands Rosa the credit card and we pay for the stuff. Rosa looks at jack, Miko and raf with a serious look.

"You three take care of Silver, or else i will personally track you three down, and make you three disappear permeantly. Got it!" Rosa growls threatening at them.

"Yes..." They said fearfully as she glared at them. Rosa then smiles and she's all cheerful again. Kyrie smacks her face and i resist the urge to bang my head against the wall.

"Forgive my cousin she's just over protective of family." Kyrie exsplains.

"It's fine..." Jack, Miko and Raf said. We then carry the stuff out too bulkhead, say our goodbyes and then we head back to base. I got my work cut out for me. Thankfully Miko, jack, and Raf are spending the night at the base too help me pull this prank off. Once back at the base we unload everything and head too a empty room in the base too get started. on the prank. The bots give us a look and we all reply school projects and that they want me too help them with their projects. Ratchet looks ready too help us however Arcee stops him.

"Remember what happened last time?" Arcee reminds him. Ratchet grumbles and leaves us alone. Go Arcee!

I then set everything down, and get too work as i show Jack, Miko and raf how too make fake scraplets. We work for hours. Soon Jack, Miko and Raf get the hang of making of the fake scraplets, as they help me make them. However Raf is working on the fake sparking wires and gizmos too make some of our little creatures move around across the floor. We only too stop to eat, rest room breaks or keep the bots from walking in here on us. Eventually we get everything done just as all the bots are turning in for the night.

We wait an hour too make sure all the bots are asleep before we then place the fake scraplets all over the base, in the bots rooms, setting all the gizmos up and when we finally finish it's very early in the morning. We were exhausted. I had security cameras all set up and their recording everything. Jack, Miko, Raf and I are sitting the empty room and we are watching everything.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	23. Chapter 23: Mother of all Pranks part 2

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Miko's POV:**_

"Have the bots woken up yet?" I asks with a yawn as I hug the scraplet puppet/stuff animal Silver helped me make. It's eyes are blue. Raf's scrappet/stuff animal optics are green. Raf's holding his laptop waiting too activate the effects. Jack's watching silver as she working on a plushie versions of the bots. Jack's scrapplet stuff animal's optics are orange. She had just came back a few minutes ago from taking a shower too get the dust and webs off of her. She sits there wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"Not yet..." raf said.

"Want me too get them up?" Silver asked as she stops on what she's working on and sets it off too the side.

"How you going to do that?" jack asked her.

"Be right back..." Silver said as she gets up, leaves the room and come back with her backpack. She then sets her bag down as she opens her backpack and pulls out few large packs of firecrackers and grins at us. We stare wide eyed at what she's holding up.

"FIRECRACKERS!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Jack yelled in disbelief.

"Do i really have too answer that?" Silver asks with a creepy evil smile on her face.

"Let's do it." I said grinning.

"This is a bad idea, and where did you get firecrackers?" Jack asked her.

"Bought them...mostly used them too scare wild life away. Big cats, wolves, wild dogs, bears and other critters." Silver said as she pulled out a large metal pot put some fire crackers inside it, pulled out a lighter from her backpack, and ignited the fuse before she ran over too us. "Cover your ears..." Silver said as we covered our ears. We were all at a safe distance when the firecrackers went off loudly.

"You done this before haven't you?" Raf asked her when the firecrackers were done.

"Maybe." Silver said with a sly smile.

Sure enough the sound got the bots attentions and we watch the mayham begin. Raf smirks as he hits the switches. Silver pulls out a bag of chips and a couple of cans of soda for us. I giver silver a soft glare when she hands me the diet soda.

"Let the show begin." Silver said smiling.

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I wake with a start when what sounds too be gunfire. I blink my optics a few time and i see a lot of sparking wires all over my room. I slwoly sit up and if i could have I would have paled at the sight of all the scraplets grinniong up at me with teeth showing. I then out a scream and online my weapon systems as I'm hoping around, since some of them are on me and blasting the scraplets in the prossess. However i stop when I see white fluffy stuffing littering all over the floor of the room. I pull a scraplet off me and find it too be a stuff animal. "Silver..." I said sighing.

_School project my aft. They pranked me._ I soon hear other screams of terror though out the base and more cannon fire. I smack my face. "I wonder whose worse the twins or my own sparkling." I said under my breath. I open the door and I sstand frozen at the sight of the entire base covered with fake scraplets. "Holly primus, I think my sparkling just put the twins too shame..." I said in a low wisper as I'm starring in disbelief at what they have done. I look up and gasp. _How the frag, did they get the fake scraplets onto the ceiling, hanging them on fishing string too amke the illusion of flight!?_

* * *

_**Prowl's POV:**_

The sound of gun fire wakes me from a sound recharge and what i see before me causes my spark to stop and nearly causes my processor too crash. Scraplets. My entire room is covered in hungry looking scraplets. I scream as i see my body covered with the little buggers. I jump too meet and start blast them. Afew scatter around the floor making me jump and hop around trying too knock the ones cling to me off. I run out of the room only too scream when I see more of them. I start shooting. That is when i see white fluffy substance hit the floor. I blink and then i relise I been tricked. I growl as I thought of the twins. They went too far this time.

* * *

_**Jazz's POV: **_

The sounds of screaming and gunfire wakes me up. I wish i didn't wake up when i see my room with sparking wires and scraplets looking at me hungry exspressions. I scream as i fall off the berth only too scream as a few scraplets come falling out of an air vent above me. Screaming i jump too my feet and flee the room only too see the base is covered with them. I start shooting at the scraplets, I soon relised something, why haven't they attacked me yet, that is when I see that their fake scraplets and I laugh. "Wow this has to be the mother of all pranks in cybertron history." I said laughing.

* * *

_**Elita's POV: **_

I wake to the sounds of choas and I soon see why. Scraplets are covering my entire room with a few of them scattering around on the floor and i'm covered with them. I scream and start shooting them. However i stop when i relised they are soft and squishy. I then snarl when i realise these are fake scraplets and the sparking wires are fake wires. "SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE!" I scream as I flee the room too kill the twins myself before Ironhide, Prowl, Optimus, Arcee or Ratchet can get their hands on them. I have to admite this prank was well thought out. Cover the entire base with fake scraplets.

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

"They think Sunstreaker and sideswipe did this." I said laughing as I shake my head.

"You guys weren't the one that crawled through the air vents, crawling with spiders and dust too get some of the scraplets onto the ceiling and too hang down like that." Silver grumbles. "Only dad knows we are behind this."

"How's Legs?" Raf asked as Miko shudders.

"Oh he's fine...I gave him a few grass hoppers and he's happy." Silver said.

"Can we please stop talking about spiders. hey that looks just like Smokescreen." Miko said looking at the stuff animal Silver was working on. It's not finished yet but it does look a lot like smokescreen. "Think you can make me one of Bulkhead?"

"Uh sure...I do each of your guardians for you guys." Silver said as we look at the screen and start laughing all over again.

* * *

_**Arcee's POV:**_

The comotion outside my quarters get me too wake up with a start. I online my weapons insteantly. That is when I scream as i see all the scraplets as i jump off the berth. I start firing at scraplets, that is when I noticed something odd. None of the scraplets have attacked me yet. Frowning i reached down and picked up one of the moving scrapets and it's squishy and mechanical. The twins were well known pranksters but this prank wasn't done by them, the only person on this base that can create fake scraplets is Silver. That is when it hits me.

That was no homework assighnement or even a school project. They were putting this prank into motion. "JACK, MIKO, RAF, SILVER!" I scream as i leave the room, to confront the kids. I bet the twins put them up to this. I'm soon taken back by the sight of all the scraplets and even the ones danngling off the ceiling too create the illusion of flight. "HOW THE FRAG DID THEY PUT THOSE UP THERE?!" Now i'm sure the twins were behind this.

* * *

_**Ironhide's POV: **_

The comotion and the sound of screams make me wake up. That is when i'm greated by the sight of scraplets and sparking wires all over the room. I scream and fail off the berth in alarm. I jump too my feet screaming knocking scraplets off me as i online my cannons and start shooting wildly. I nail a scraplet and white fluffy stuff goes fying everywhere. I then stop as i realised none of the scraplets are attacking. Insteantly my temper flares. "SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE, YOU TWO PIT SPAWN-" I scream before switching over too cybertronian as i start swearing up a storm. I then storm out of my room and my jaw drops the fake scraplets are all over the base. "Thank Primus, Red Alert wasn't here or he would have had a spark attack..." I mummble before I storm down the hallway too kill a set of twins.

* * *

_**Sunstreaker's POV:**_

I woke insteantly too the sound of gunfire. What i see has me screaming in horror, scaplets are all over the place and all over sides and me. I scream and on line my weapons as i start shooting wildly. Just as Sides wakes up screams and falls off the berth before he joins me in shooting at the scraplets.

* * *

_**SideSwipe's POV: **_

The sounds of gunfire and my brother's screams and cannon fire wake me up. I soon see why and wish i didn't. Scraplets. I scream and fall off the berth. I online my weapons and start shooting as i'm hoping around. However I stop when i realised none of the scrapets are attacking back and white fluffy stuff is cover the floor. "Sunny stop!"

"WHAT?"

"STOP SHOOTING! SOMEONE PRANKED US! THE'RE FAKES!" I scream. Sunstreaker stops and picks up a scraplet and sees that is fake.

"WHOSE THE FRAGGER THAT PULLED THIS PRANK!?" Sunstreaker snarls. I shrug my shoulder as I laugh. I open the door and bust out laughing the whole base is filled with fake scraplets and Sunstreaker falls silent as he stares in disbelief.

"Gotta say bro, who ever did this they realy went over the top, on this."

"Everyone is going to think we did this..." Sunstreaker said. We then pale at this.

"Oh dear Primus...Prowl, Ironhide, Eita, Arcee, Optimus and Hatchet. THEY'RE GONNA KILL US! " We scream at the situation.

* * *

_**Ratchet's POV:**_

The commotion wakes me up. "KEEP IT DOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream as i'm greated by the sight of hungry scraplets. I jump from my berth as i online my weapons. I then noticed nothing is attacking me even though there are some falling out of vent and some moving around on the floor. I then pick up a suppose scraplet and it's squishy.

My temper flares. I look at the sparking wires and see they are also fake. "SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE, SILVER!" I scream. I now had a new prankster too be worry of. Silver, though i have a feeling the twins put her up to this. I snarl as i leave the room and my jaw drops the base is covered with fake scraplets. "WHAT IN THE ALL SPARK!?"

* * *

_**Blurr's POV:**_

I woke with a start as i fall off my berth from the choas going on outside my quarters. What i see, has me screaming and freaking out. Scraplets. I stop screaming as i see none of the scraplets are attacking me, even though some are moving across the floor. Also there kind of squishy. I pick one up and look at it. Too my relief it's a fake. The twins were pranksters but they wouldn't do something like this...would they? I then sigh, the twins went too far with this. I get up and leave the room only too see more fake scraplets. The twins really out did themselves this time.

* * *

_**Optimus' POV:**_

I wake from a sound recharge too the sounds of screaming, cannon fire and cursing in cybertronian. I soon see a sight that nearly causes my spark too stop. Scraplets were all over my room. and next too my face is rather large scraplet that looks like it's been infected by dark energon. I scream as i fail off my berth hitting the floor rather ungracefully. I landed on a few scraplets, before I jump to a sitting position ready too fight. That is when I realised something as i sat there, when were scraplets soft and squishy? I pick up a scraplet and see it is a stuff animal, a fake scraplet. Silver has a fake scraplet. I groan as i smack my face.

"The twins are bad enough..." I grumble as I stand up. I go too leave my room and scraplets swoop down infront of me making me scream again as i jumped back as I and start shooting at them. Then i relised they are also fake. I place a hand over my spark. I then see the whole base is covered with fake sparking wires and fake scraplets.

"SILVER!" I yell as I walk down the hall way to deal with newest prankster. Then again the twins might have put her up to this.

* * *

_**Bulkhead's POV:**_

The commotion outside my quarters wakes me up. What I see has me screaming, leaping from my berth as i'm already onlining my weapons and attacking scraplets. I then see white cotton covering all over the floor as some cotton is falling down. "MIKO! SILVER!" I scream as I had a feeling Miko did this and had silver help her. I storm out of my room on a search for the two trouble makers.

* * *

_**Bumblebee's POV:**_

The sounds of choas out side my quarters wakes me up. I wish i didn't wake up as i see the sparking wires and the scraplets all over my room and all over me. Memories of the last scaplet infestation hits me. I scream as i jump from the berth and online my weapons as i start stooting at the scraplets. I then brace myself for their attacks and nothing. Confused i poke a scraplet and it falls over. It's squishy. I then remember Silver's fake scraplet.

_**"SILVER!"**_ I yell as i storm out of my quarters to track down Smokescreen and inform him what his sparkling did. However i'm taken back by the sight of the base completely covered with fake scraplets and fake sparking wires. I let out a low whistle. Silver just put the twins too shame with this prank. I soon see Smokescreen and I walk over too him. "_**Smokescreen your sparkling..."**_

"I know...what she did...however i don't think she did it alone." Smokescreen pointed out. It then hits me.

_**"RAF! MIKO! JACK!" **_I yell.

* * *

_****__**Silver's POV:**_

"Silver it was nice knowing you." Jack tells me. I send him a glare.

"You three are just as guilty as i am. If i go down...I'm bringing you three with me. Also the bots know I didn't do this alone." I said. Miko, raf and jack laugh nervously at this as they relised that they had no escape from this.

"Can we panic now?" Raf asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I said with a nervous smile.

"Got a plan B Silver?" Miko asked.

"Nope, because there is no way I'm giving this prank's credit too the twins." I said firmly. "We got the perfect black mail against the bots though..."

"True." Jack agreed with me on this. Miko and Raf laugh at this.

* * *

_**To Be continued...**_


	24. Chapter 24: Rosa secret

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

The door opens and Smokescreen enters the room. I smile nervously up at him as does jack, Miko and Raf. "Morning?"

"Morning. Care too exsplain why the base is covered with fake scraplets?" Smokescreen asked us as Bumblebee stands off to the side.

"I uh...well...I just wanted too pull a prank." I said simply.

"Uh huh...and you gave all of us spark attacks." Smokescreen said.

"Sorry..." Jack, Miko, Raf and myself said.

Smokescreen shakes his head with a smile. "Let's calm everyone down, before someone ends up dead. Though I think Optimus has everyone calm down." Dad said as bumbleblee walks in. I sigh as dad leads us too the main room where everyone is. Optimus must have gotten them all under control. Optimus turns and sees me.

"This prank was my fault...I wanted too pull a small prank on you guys and sort of asked Jack, Miko and raf too help me out." I said.

"The twins-"

"Are innocent. I crawled through the air vents too hang the scraplets down in order to creat the illusion of flight...no bot helped us in this prank." I said.

"We'll start cleaning everything up." Jack said.

"Silver, if a bot named Red Alert ever shows up on earth. Don't ever pull a prank like this on him. Trust us on that."

"Got it...Ironhide." I said before yawning.

"You kids been up all night, get some sleep." Elita said as we nod.

"One last thing, where did the sound of gunfire come from?" Prowl asked.

"Metal pot plus firecrackers. Makes a nice loud sound like gunfire is going off...old trick i learned...while living on the streets and traveling around." I said softly.

"Go get some sleep kids then once your rested you will be cleaning the base. Also silver you need too have your morning energon." Ratchet said before he handed me a human size glass that had glowing blue energon in it.

_Yum...just what I wanted...glowing blue antifreeze for breakfast. I _thought bitterly. I slowly take a sip and nearly spray it of mouth. It tasted horrible. It takes like gasoline with fish oil and cough syrup all rolled into one in my opion. I think eating out of a garbage can, the few times i was resorted to in order survive, tasted a hell of a lot better then this stuff. Believe me i ate some things that would make anyone loose there stomache.

"How is it?" Miko asks me.

"Judging by your reaction, it tastes bad doesn't it?" Raf asked me. I simply nod, when the bots aren't looking. Miko, Raf and jack smile at my misforture of drinking this stuff. They look glad it wasn't them that had too drink it.

"Over the teeth and over the gums, watch out stomache for it comes." I mumble under my breath before i swallow the whole glass in a few quick gulps. I then gag as the taste hits me full force. None of the bots have heared me gag on the energon or saw me gag.

"That good huh?" Jack asks me.

"Next time you can drinking it." I hissed at him as Ratchet turns around and sees my glass empty. I hand him my glass before, i run off too brush my teeth and gargle with a whole bottle of mouth wash too rid of the taste in my mouth. Soon after almost using a entire new bottle of mouth wash and toothpaste. I head back too my room, where I send Kyrie an e-mail that has a copy of the video recording attached to it, so she can watch the prank. After that is done, I put my laptop away before I crawl into bed. I know as soon as i fall asleep the nightmares of my past will begin all over again maybe even my new fears will take part in this. I eventually drift asleep and pray too primus i don't wake up screaming.

* * *

_**Unknown's POV:**_

I'm finally back on the road again. I driving the man's vechichle and drove away from the gas station. The man was so kind too allow me too drive his vechichle. I had no time for this bullshit, I'll get my real car latter. I need too get too jasper navada and find the bosses sister. I have only nine days left...

* * *

_**Rosa's POV:**_

I sat on the couch looking at a picture that made my blood boil. The picture showed Jason with his older brother. A older brother who i pray too god, that Silver will never learn about, let alone meet. He was cruel, cold, evil and was even dangerous. His name was Curtis Zen Nights. Curtice was six years older then Jason. He was disowned by his family a year before Silver was born, why i don't know but he was. I know that night when silver lost her family, I know for a fact that Curtis is responsible for their deaths. since that day when he got disowned he left a death threat on his family. I look away from the picture as i put it away. I wont tell Silver about curtis unless she discovers she has one more brother, who she has never seen or meet. This is a secret that must stay one.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	25. Chapter 25: More questions then answers

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Kyrie's POV:**_

I check my laptop computer and i find the e-mail Silver sent me. I watch the bots reactions too Silver's Prank and i loose it. I bust out laughing as i fell out of my computer chair. "Oh god Silver... I wonder what your next prank will be like." I thought with a smile. I then remember i made a book of things i would do too the autobots if they were. All that is in the note book is idea for pranks on the bots. I then grin evilly. "I so have too give this book too Silver, the next time we meet." I said as i pull out my dark green notebook. I soon hear mom yelling at Leon from down stairs, and i smile at that. Finally she's screaming at him for once.

* * *

_**Leon's POV:**_

I hear my sister laughing like a mad woman, and i shake my head. My sister was lossing it. I place my head phones on as i watch Resident Evil on my laptop. I wish Silver was here. Silver might have hated zombie movies however she was a pretty cool person and she was a master of pranks. She also had the skills to be a make up artist, for holloween she manage to do a scarry realistic illusion of being a zombie. It was so cool, even though she scared Kyrie and myself half to death. I soon hear mom screaming up at me from down stairs. "LEON, YOU BETTER NOT BE WATCHING THOSE DAMN HORROR MOVIES AGAIN, I WANT YOU TO BE STUDYING FOR THAT SCIENCE TEST!"

I roll my eyes at this. My parents and big sister have no idea that i have a photographic memory. I don't need to study. Besides I never once got anything lover then an A so why the hell is mom screaming at me for. Only Silver knew about me having a photographic memory. I go back to watching my movie.

* * *

_**Silver's Dream POV:**_

I blink in confusion as i stand in the Autobot base. I know I am asleep, but why is my dream suddenly so different then ones i'm so use too? The place is so quiet like a ghost town. "Jack? Mrs. Darby? Miko? Raf? Agent fowler? Optimus? Arcee? Prowl? Jazz? Sunny? Sides? Ratchet? Bulkhead? Bumblebee? Ironhide? Elita? Blurr? Smokescreen?" I call out as I walk foreward with hesitating steps. My foot steps echo loudly in the base.

I round a corner and what i see has me standing there in frozen horror. Jack, June, Fowler, Miko and raf lay scattered around on the ground in pools of blood. The bots are even torn apart and their also dead since they have large wholes through there chests where their sparks are suppose to be. I soon hear cold laughter and I turn my head as I see a darker insane version of myself standing there covered in energon as well as human blood. However the eyes are solid black with glowing purple pupils that had creepy red slits in them.

I take a step back. As she walks closer too me. "Who are you?!" I scream at her. She then smiles at me and leans closer.

"I am you..." She sneers at me before she vanishes from my sight when i blink. i feel something wet on my skin and i look down too see i am covered in blood and in energon. I scream in horror as a voice whispears a saying, i know only too well since i was taught it.

An assassin is an assassin until the day they die. They can not be anything else except for a tool of death. Those who are close too you will end up dead because of you, you will be the cause of their death even though you did not kill them.

* * *

_**Fowler's POV:**_

I sit in my office going over Silver's files. So many questions that need answers for. Questions I don't want too ask her however I have too. Even if her new father threatens too kill me. I pick up the files as a 30 year old man named Seth Winters takes a step into my office. He sees Silver's file open on my desk. He is six foot two in height, short black hair in a millitary style, he is in his army uniform and his brown eyes are wide with disbelief.. "Something on your mind soldier?" I asked him.

"Silver Rydia Nights' parents were murdered a few weeks before Christmas. Silver witnessed her parents and three older siblings deaths. The gunman killed her mother first, then her father, then oldest brother Jason, her sister Alice and then Timmy her other older brother tried too sheild her from the gunman, the bullet tore through timmy killing him and the bullet tore through her somehow minusing anything important. The gunman thought he killed Timmy and Silver insteantly with one shot. However Silver survived by remaining still under her dead brother's body that was drapped over her as the killer set the place on fire." Seth said startling me.

"What?!"

"You heard me correctly sir."

"How do you know this, soldier?" I demand.

"I was her older brother's Jason's best friend, sir. Also Silver when she escaped the burning house with what possessions she was able too save, arrived on my door step bleeding badly before she passed out. I lived about a half a mile up the road from them. She walked all the way too my place with such a injury. It was only a miracle she didn't die from the blood lost. She informed me of what happened at the hospital as well as to the police. Then about three days latter Rosa, who was jason's girlfriend as well as our best friend got a phone call from the hospital saying Silver ran away durring the night. Since then she keeps everyone at a distance, never stays in one place for very long, she fears by allowing others close too her, she risks having them being killed because of her." Seth said.

"Sweet liberty's underpants..." i said in disbelief at this. "Would she run away from her new adouptive family?"

"Give it a few days and she'll find away too run off and disappear again. The gunman was never caught and from what i have heared, only as rumors mind you, was that silver was taken in by one woman who trained her in the ways of ancient organization of assassins...Silver wants revenge and i think that's what been keeping her alive all this time sir. If you do know where Silver is...you can't force her to bring up her past, or she will run. Trust me I know that from exsperience. Also If she ever sees the man who killed her family, i don't think anyone or anything will be able too stop her from taking revenge, even if it means her own death." Seth said before he left my office.

I sit there in absoult disbelief. I highly doupt those rumors of silver being a trained as an assassin are real. I frown as i stand up. It seems i have too question Silver about her past and get the full story...Autobots Parental Protocals or not. I just hope there is no truth too what Seth told me. I just can't picture silver as a cut throat assassin.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	26. Chapter 26: Questions Part 2

**_Disclaimer on 1st chapter._**

* * *

**_Silver's POV:_**

I wake with a start as i bolt up right. I'm breathing hard and shaking vioently. I look around as i see I'm in my room. Aso I can see that I'm not covered in energon or blood. I flop back down onto the bed. "Just a nightmare...just a fricken nightmare." I said under my breath. I then wonder if i should go back too my old ways. Keeping people at a distance as I go city too city. Never staying in one place for very long.

The nightmare i just had, has me shaken up. However I know for a fact the autobots would come after me and wouldn't stop searching for me until they found me. Especially my new dad. "Hey Silver, you up yet?" Miko calls to me.

"I'll be right there..." I said calming myself. I then get up and get dressed again. I'm soon wearing my new eather jacket over a blue shirt, back jeans and i had my back boots on again. I'm getting use too my cybernetic arm which is a good thing. I leave the room too help Jack, Miko and Raf clean the base from our little prank. I'm surprised that the ceaning is a lot easier then it was setting all this up.

Just as we got done cleaning the base Agent Fowler arrived. "Silver, we need to talk...now about your past. No excuses and no hesitations." He said loudly causing all the bots too tense as they kept a close eye on Smokescreen. I frown at the tone of voice. "I know you saw your parents and three older siblings be murdered right in front of you. I also know that you suffered a gun shot wound, when your older brother Timmy tried to protect you from the gun man and that you pretended to be dead soon after that. Especially when the gunman then set the house on fire."

"Seems like you know the whole story...no need too exsplain it." I said coldly as I turned too leave.

"Silver, I also know you walked to your brother's best friend house who lived half a mile from your house, loosing a dangerous amount of blood at the same time. Also i know you ran away from the hospital three days after that." Fowler said making me stop. "Rummors have it that a woman took you in and trained you in the deadly arts of ancient organization of assassins. I need to know the fully story Silver."

I stopped as memories flashed before my eyes. "How did you come across this information?" I asked not revealing any emotion in my voice or allowed any emotions too reflect off my face. I was keeping the bond betweeen dad and me closed off.

"Classified..." Fowler said frowning.

"Really want to know about my past that badly then talk too the Police in New York City, that are still investigating my family's murder...they have a writen document and a recording of what I told them of what happened that night. All I can say about the rumor is that it holds some truth too it...other then that...just back off." I said in a icy cold tone as i storm out of the room.

* * *

_**Unknown's POV:**_

I finnally reach Jasper Navada as i pull into a gas station. I then fill the truck up with gas before i start asking around if they seen the girl in the photograph. "I seen that girl...she was hanging out with that Darby Kid, named Jackson...funny thing was it looked as though the girl had one of those fake limbs her left hand." A elderly woman in the gas station said.

"Thank you...do you know where I can find this Jack Darby?" I asked with a smile. The woman smiled at me as she happily told me the boy's location. "You been so kind..."

"Is the girl in some sort of trouble?"

"No just a run away kid, her brother wants her to come home."

"I see...good luck then...now what was I suppose to buy again?" she mummbled to herself as she walked away. I used this time too head too Darby residence. I then inwardly smirk.

_Here I come you little brat._ I thought with glee as i get into the truck. Just as I tried too start it up, the engine gave a sickening sound before smoke came out from under the hood. "I HATE MY LIFE! THE WORLD IS OUT TOO MAKE SURE I CAN'T FIND THIS KID!" I yell hitting the dash board just as the airbag deploys in my face as i hear some people laughing at my misfortune.

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I send Fowler a dark look for upsetting my sparkling as I then leave the room to go check on her. The others start giving Fowler a peice of their minds. "Smokescreen, wait up..." I hear Jack said making me stop as Jack, Miko and Raf run up to me.

"We want too make sure Silver is okay as well..." Miko said.

"Alright..." I said as they follow me. I just hope Fowler didn't scare my sparkling away too the point she feels like she has too run away. I look in my room and she's not there. However i let out a sigh of relief when i see her belongs are still their. We then look around the base and there is no sighn of my sparkling anywhere. I try using the bond but she has it blocked. I then notice something up in the rafters and I see it's Silver. I sigh when i see her all the way up there.

_Just fragging perfect...my sparkling likes to hide up in the rafters when she's upset._ I thought as i shake my head. "Silver, can you down here please?" I asked softly.

"I just need some time alone...so please just leave me alone..." She whispears in what sounds like a heart broken voice. I'm guessing she's up there crying and doesn't wish to be noticed or comforted. I sigh as i look at Jack, Miko and Raf. They seem to understand and they start heading back to the main room. I then look up at Silver.

"Alright...just know if you need me...you can always come to me, the others or too Jack, Miko and Raf." i said as i walk away after the kids. I know i have too give Silver some space and not force her too tell me what's wrong. Jack, Miko and Raf know this as well. I can feel the parental protocals are on the edge from activating and taking over. I try the bond again and i let out a sigh of relief when she had opened it up again. I can feel her sadness and I send my comfort to her which she accepts, unconciously or not I'm not sure. I smile slightly at this before I decide to give Fowler a peice of my mind. I growl as walk back into the main room.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	27. Chapter 27: Miko's plan part 1

_**Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. **__** I also sort of need some ideas for future pranks to bring into the story, all credit if I use your prank, will be given to you. Anyways I hope your enjoying the story so far.**_

* * *

_**Fowler's POV:**_

After Silver leaves the room and I shudder when Smokescreen sends me that very dark look as he went after his new daughter. That is when all the bots start to scold me for what i just did. "Agent Fowler, we warned you about the parental protocals! Are you suicidal or something!" Arcee screams at me.

"If you force silver too talk about her past again I'm going to kill you myself!" Elita snarls in a deadly tone.

"Elita-"

"DON'T YOU ELITA ME, OPTIMUS! I MEAN IT IF ANYONE FORCES SILVER TOO BRING UP HER PAST AGAIN THE ONE WHO ASKED IS GOING TO BE SLAGGING SHOT AT!" She snaps at him. Optimus gulps as Elita backs him into a wall as she's snarling at him.

"Permission too fire at him." Ironhide asked onlining his cannon at teh same time the twins did.

"Permission granted." Elita said making me pale as ironhide grins at me with a pure evil exspression as do the twins. I take a step back. Maybe i really did over did it.

"Permission denined!" Optimus yelled over ruling Elita's judgement. Ironhide grumbles as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe whine about it. Elita glares at Optimus.

Prowl and jazz are frowning at me. Bumblebee is yelling something i can't even understand. Bulkhead looks ready too squish me. Blurr sends me a dark look as he is scolding me so fast I can't even understand him either.

"Agent Fowler, I swear to primus, if your stunt just now caused Silver too fall into depression! I'm going too run over myself!" Ratchet yells at me.

"Ratchet we do not harm humans..." Optimus said sighing.

I gulp at that. However my fear and nervousness then spikes when Smokescreen comes back into the room with that deadly exspression on his face. "Fowler..." Smokescreen snarls making the room fall deadly silent as the bots stiffen.

"Hey smokescreen, just calm down..."

"Calm down? MY SPARKLING IS HIDING UP IN THE FRAGGING RAFTERS OF THE BASE, CRYING HER EYES OUT REFUSING TO ALLOW ANYONE TO COMFORT HER!" He yells before he turns too glare at me. "I strongly suggest you question the NYPD that are investigating my sparkling's biological family's murder,if you want to know so badly about what she has been through...also i suggest you leave..." he snarls at me.

"I'll do just that...also tell silver...that I'm sorry..." I said quickly as I leave the base. I think i might just need too change my shorts after this. I really pray to god that i didn't cause silver into thinking that she needs to run away from her new family.

* * *

_**Miko's POV:**_

I feel really bad for Silver. She's so cool and yet she keeps us at a distance. I wonder why she wont let us in to help her. However I highly doupt Silver is an assassin. She's too nice and way too gentle to be a cold hearted killer. I also like her crazy friend Kyrie. i then snap my fingers. If anyone can help silver adjust too her new family, I think we need too bring in someone who knows her.

"Miko?" Jack asks me.

"We need to bring Kyrie to the base and show her the bots."

"WHAT!?" Raf and Jack yell at me.

"Miko, have you gone crazy?!" Jack yells.

"We aren't suspose to tell anyone about the bots!" Raf says looking panic stricken.

"Think about it guys, none of us know Silver that well...maybe she'll open up if there is someone here that she's familliar with. Also Kyrie seems to be very trust worthy."

"We only meet her once!"

"Jack...think about it. You saw how relaxed Silver was around Kyrie. I think Smokescreen would agree with me."

"Augh...I don't think optimus is going to like this...let alone agent fowler."

"Fowler has bigger problems like a over protective father too deal with whose pretty ticked off with him."

"Point taken...I don't know about this...Raf?"

"I think miko might be right Jack."

"The bots aren't going to like this one bit...but okay...we'll sneak Kyrie onto the base..."

"Whose kyrie?" Sideswipe asked us.

"Sideswipe we need a big favor and we'll exsplain on the way." I said with a smile. Sideswipe gives us a confused look.

* * *

_**Leon's POV:**_

I can't believe Kyrie talked me into visiting Rosa with her. However I can't shake the feeling that something very cool and awsome is going to happen today. i play my portal laptop as Kyrie is driving. I think Kyrie feels the same way since she looks worried about something. Then again she did get a text message from silver, and from what i could tell something was troubling about it.

"Is silver okay?"

"I don't know...her text message sounded like she was very upset about something."

"Think Legs died on her or something?"

"I hope not...she really like that bug." Kyrie said frowning as we reached our Cousin's store.

"Rosa better not call me Mr. Gloomy." I mumble bitterly as we came to a complete stop and got out of the vechicle.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	28. Chapter 28 Miko's plan part 2

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Ratchet's POV:**_

I nearly glitched when smokescreen said Silver was hiding up in the rafters of the base. I growl as I leave the room to get Smokescreen's sparkling down from the rafters before she decides too just end her existance. I seen some orphan sparklings do that before in the past. I shudder at the memories as I go too search for Silver.

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

While i was up in the rafters i had played with my cellphone as I sent Kyrie a text message. However i can't help but feel like Jack, Miko and Raf are up too something. I place my cell phone back into my pocket as i carefully stand up and start walking along the rafters of the ceiling with ease. I had to do something in order to take my mind off the past.

"SILVER, YOU NEED TO COME DOWN FROM THERE NOW, WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU SLIP AND FALL FROM UP THERE!" Ratchet yells taking me by alarm as it caused me to slip.

"AW SHIT!" i said as managed too grab the rafter so i didn't fall too my death. It was a close call, however I then managed to pull myself back up and glare down at him. "ARE YOU TRYING TOO KILL ME?!"

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTEANT, BEFORE YOU REALLY DO FALL AND KILL YOURSELF!" Ratchet yelled at me. I then thought about it and grinned evilly when i saw Optimus approaching.

"Whatever you say doc...just be ready to catch me." I said as I got up.

"Silver, what are you doin-aaaaaahhhhh!" Ratchet screams in horror when I then jumped off the rafter nearly giving ratchet a spark attack on the spot. However i managed too land on top of Optimus' head in a crouch position on top of his head, just as he was walking by. Optimus stopped insteantly in mid step and looked up at me as i slid just a little bit, just enough so that i was hanging down in front of Optimus' face as i lay on my stomache. I then grinned at him.

"Hi Optimus...thanks for the catch." I said grinning.

"Silver what-" Optimus asked blinking rapidly as he was trying to figure out how a human got on top of his head.

"SHE JUMPED FROM THE FRAGGING RAFTERS!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTEANT! YOU NEVER SAID HOW YOU WANTED ME TO COME DOWN FROM THE RAFTERS!"

"SMOKESCREEN! COME IN HERE AND TAKE YOUR SPARKLING BEFORE I WEILD HER ARM TOO MEDBAY'S CEILING!"

"AUTOBOTS AREN'T SUSPOSE TO HURT HUMANS!"

"What's going on?" Smokescreen asked as he looked at us. He had heared the commotion, and came to invistigate what was going on

"DAD! RATCHET"S TRYING TOO KILL ME!"

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"I AM NOT!"

Smokescreen watched as Ratchet and me argued as Optimus carefully picked up me off of his head and set me down onto the floor gently as ratchet and I continued arguing back and forth. "Do I even want to know what just happened?" Smokescreen asked.

"I don't believe you want to know Smokescreen, however I suggest that you talk to your sparkling about the dangers from jumping from great heights..." Optimus said before he left the room.

"SHE JUMPED FROM THE RAFTERS!?" Smokescreen yelled in horror. I fell silent as I looked up at smokescreen nervously as he looked down at me with a peircing look. The same look my real dad use too give me when i was in deep trouble.

"Bye..." I said as took off running.

"SILVER, GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY! YOU AND i ARE HAVING A TALK!" Smokescreen yells as he runs after me.

Ratchet sighs. "That girl is going to be the death of me..." he said as he walked around a corner just as a large bucket of bright neon green paint landed on him. "SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" He yelled.

"Opps...sorry Ratchet...That was my prank set up for the twins." Ironhide said. I would have laughed at this however i i was sort of busy trying too out run my cybertronian father.

* * *

_**Sideswipe's POV:**_

I take the kids too the place where they got the materials from. Miko told me her plan. I agree with it just like Sunny agrees to it over our twin bond. Sunstreaker came with me incase we had too pring back a few other humans. Even though Sunny, and I know Optimus is not going too like this one bit. We pull into a parking spaces as the kids get out of my vechichle and dissappear inside. Sunny and I simply wait.

Next thing we know three people are quickly following Jack, Miko and raf. A red haired woman who looked like a very pissed off human version of Megatron because of her exspression, A black haired girl and a young boy who looked the girl's younger brother judging by his appearence.

"Just drive, sunny." The red haired woman snarled to me as she got in the passenger's seat, as the boy and his sister got in the back. Miko got in the driver's seat. Jack and raf ride with Sunstreaker.

"My name is Sideswipe, my twin is sunny."

"Uh Sides, our cousin Rosa use to be a mechanic...you don't want too piss her off because she will litterly turn you into a toaster. I'm Leon and this my big sister Kyrie." The boy tells me. I shudder at that.

"Nice too meet you..." I said as I follow Sunstreaker back to base.

"I'm going to murder Silver if she thinks she can push us away or if she's planning too run away..." Rosa growls.

"She's joking." Kyrie said nervously.

"No she's not..." Leon said truthfully before he yelps when Kyrie punches him in the shoulder. I wonder what Miko, Raf and Jack said too them. However right now I'm scared what Rosa is going to do to smokescreen if she learns he was the one who turned Silver into road kill. I stay silent as I follow Sunstreaker.

This isn't going to end well...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	29. Chapter 29: Miko's Plan part 3

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**N's POV:**_

I sit at my desk, that fool Lenny, better find my sister. I have to locate her before her 18th birthday and have her willingly join me. There is a secret about the Nights family, that i only know too well. The Nights family may have looked and sounded like normal people. However the fangs and the claw like fingernails gives us away a little bit. "The blood moon is approaching soon..."I said as Stella walks into the room.

"So N...what's so special about your sister and this blood moon?" She asks me.

"You know what my family secret is, and what we truely are Stella." I said slowly as she looks at me. "There is a raw unstoppable power, that has always been in our family. This raw power lives inside a single being, to be used when it is needed. This power allows the weilder of it's great power to do anything you want to do, and no one can stop you from doing it. The raw power of our family was secretly transfered too Silver, when Timmy died saving her. I was unaware at the time, that when each member of the family that was killed the power jumped too another surviving blood member of the family...when my sister was shot, i simply thought that power came too me but i was proven wrong. The power would have died with her, had she died that winter's night. Now I need her too willingly surrender that raw power to me, before the clock strikes the hour that she was born on her 18th birthday, before the heritage of our blood line fully takes its full effect. I can give her the chance too live a normal life, if she surrenders that power to me. The blood moon signals the day when the night member bestowed with that raw power gains the family's legacy..." I said in serious tone as i pick up my wine glass that was full of wine.

"You are a very cold, cruel man, N...that's what i like about you...then again I always did find your species fasinating compaired to us normal humans." Stella said grinning. "However shouldn't that power gone to you already since you are the oldest?" My hand then shatters the wine glass making Stella jump in fright.

"No...my father took that power away from me, when the old fool disowned me! He refused too give me, what i wanted...the true power of our family. My mother, and my siblings even turned on me as they refused to back me up. Then father kicked me out of the house and told me to never return. The only one who is obvious too everything is the youngest who wasn't even born at the time!" I snarled angrily.

"You know N, if she learns that you were the one who ordered that fool Lenny, too murder her family...she will refuse too help you and will try too kill you." Stella said. "Everything you worked so hard to build...will come crashing down..." Stella added as she was frowning.

"She can't kill me...unless she gains that raw power of the Nights legacy." I said firmly. "I wont allow my idiot little sister too destroy what i worked so hard to achive."

"Are you at all concerned about this Glacier?"

"No...Glacier might have this weapon, however I highly doupt she she knows how too weild it fully."

"What is the weapon, N?"

"A unknown sword forged from metals not of this world, and its origins completely unknown. Able too change it's appearence at will...Of course that is only by rumors...no one has ever seen this so called weapon. Might just be a lie. Just ignore it Stella and don't trouble with a false story." I said as she frowns at me.

"Are you going too ask MECH for assistance, since they are a lesser branch to your orgainzation?"

"That fool Silas, will only get himself killed by his own arogance and selfishness...He only cares about himself. He would kill his own hired help for higher power...That will be his own down fall." I said standing up.

"And this living technology he reported to you? These Cybertronians?"

"Not of my concern or intress...all i care about is gaining that raw power that rightfully belongs to me!" I yell as all the glass in the room shatters as Stella screams in fright. I was breathing hard as i fell back into my chair. "My power is so fricken weak since father stole what was rightfully mine away!" I yell in anger. Stella simply watches me before I give her a sharp glare. "GET OUT!" I snarl bearing my natural born razor sharp fangs.

"Right away..." Stella says as she flees the room and slams my office door shut behind her leaving me to my own thoughts.

* * *

_**Rosa's POV:**_

I remember when Jack, Miko and Raf entered my store. I caught their names when Kyrie called out too them and waved them over. They ran over to us. "Something wrong?" I asked the kids.

"...It's silver...we think she's depressed...also We need you three to come with us." Miko said.

"Go where exactly?" I demand crossing my arms as i look at them.

"Look it's a long story but you see those two Lamborgini's outside?" Miko cointinues.

"Oh wow! They look like-MMMPH!" Leon started until Kyrie's hands flew around her brother's mouth as she hisses something into his ear. Before she releases him. Jack, Raf and Miko give the siblings confused looks as i sigh in annoyance.

"What about the two cars?" I asked Miko drawing her attention back to me.

"Their actually alien robots...called autobots named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Seriously?" i asked raising an eye brow.

"AWSOME!"Leon yells grinning. Kyrie simply smiles at them and looks at the cars. I swear my consins seem to know more then letting on.

"Very serious...also one of the bots back at the Autobot base is the true reason why Silver lost her arm." Miko said.

"WHAT!?" Leon and I screamed. Kyrie slaps her face at that.

"Bad choice of words..." Kyrie, Jack and Raf said wincing. I then glare darkly as my temper flares up.

"Take us too this Autobot base, also i swear to fucking god, if Silver tries too push us away because of her depression or falls into it again, i'm really going too kill her! I'm so sick of her, keeping us at a distance!" I yell as I start heading for the glass doors.

"You just set the most dangerous and scarriest person ever known to the world, that would make all of hell, seem like disney land, on the war path...She's really going to kill Silver." Leon said as they quickly follow me.

"LEON, SHUT UP!" I snarl as i quicken my pace towards these Autobots. I will deal silver first...then I'll deal with the bot that turned Silver into road kill. I grow more and ticked off by the second.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	30. Chapter 30: More humans?

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

I ran down the hallways of the autobot base with Smokescreen right on my heels. However i eventually managed too loose dad somewhere in the base. How not really sure. I then lean up against something as I catch my breath. I the turn my head as i nearly scream when i relised i'm leaning up against the stasis pod that holds Arachnid inside it. I back away as i'm trying to calm my racing heart beat. Once I calm down I leave the area rather quickly. I knew what part of the base to advoid.

However as I was walking a strange dizziness came over me that made me stagger and I had too lean against the wall. My chest felt strangely tight, and for a few seconds i feared i was going to suddenly pass out or something. That was when my vision did something really weird, that i couldn't really discribe, however the best discription of it was that everything around me changed to that of an x ray machine only it showed me energon vains inside living autobots that were located and scattered all over the base. Like I was looking a 3d moving floor plan all around me, the scarry part was that I could even see the blood vains that were inside human beings as well, since June arrived here for some strange reason or another.

I stand there practically paralazed in horror, unable too move, scream or do anything, due to what i was somehow seeing. _Primus this better not be permeant._ I prayed silently in my head just as i heared a soft evil chuckle to my right. I turn my head in the direction and that is when I see a darker more sinister version of myself standing there. She smiles insanely at me, kind of like the way that the evil demonic version of the cheshire cat from the Alice McGee videogame series grins at you.

_"The Blood moon approaches, as the clock strikes the hour you were brought into this world, then the true transformation will happen as you will become what others will truely fear and yet respect greatly." _ She says softly with that look of pure insanity on her face. She leans closer too my face still smiling that terryfing smile.

"SILVER!" Smokescreen's yell could be heared as he is approaching my location. Like being pulled out of a trance I blink my eyes again, my vision is back to normal, also my insane look alike has completely vanished as though she was never there, all of this is making me wonder what the hell i just saw and exspericened. I then quickly run back too main room of the base.

I have too wonder, what did my insane look a like mean, when she said, the true transformation will happen as you will become what others will truely fear and yet respect greatly. Also what did the blood moon have to so with this? That is when I'm yanked out of my thoughts just as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe arrive. I smile as i go over too greet the twins, however no words come to me, when I see Rosa, Leon and Kyrie getting out of sideswipe's vechichle form along with Miko.

Every fiber of my being is telling me to run away in pure panic and fear as though a group of Terrorcons are right on my heels. Especially when I see Rosa there. "Silver..." Rosa growls at me.

Oh scrap is she furious. I then look at Jack, Miko and Raf with wide eyes of disbelief and had a look on my face almost asking them if they lost their mind. "I thought you said people aren't suppose to know about-"

"We bent the rules just this once...since they know you better then we do...also...you looked so depressed and we were worried." Jack said.

"WHERE'S THE SORRY, BOT THAT TURNED YOU INTO ROAD KILL! I'M GOING TOO CONVERT HIM OR HER INTO A TOASTER OVER!" Rosa screams so loudly her voice echoes in the room.

"YOU TOLD ROSA ABOUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?" I yelled at miko in disbelief.

"She was going to find out eventually." Miko said.

I slap my face with my normal hand at that. The commotion caused the other bots too enter the room. Leon looks as though christmas came early and that he was told school was out forever. He was grinning and his sister looked just as equally excited. Especially when she saw Blurr. "MORE HUMANS?!" Ratchet yelled looking stressed out.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU, SORRY OVER GROWN CAN OPENERS, TURNED SILVER, INTO FUCKING ROAD KILL!?" Rosa screams in a demanding voice looking ready too kill. I sort of try too inch myself out of the room, to advoid being noticed. However before I can escape, Rosa turns and sends me the most darkest look i have ever seen on her face. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, SILVER! BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Optimus sighs as he looks at Rosa, Kyrie as well as Leon, before looking at Jack, Miko, Raf, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. This was going to be a long day. I look at Optimus as I smile nervously.

"I swear this is not my fault." I said just as Smokescreen comes around the corner. This isn't going to end well.

* * *

_**Unknown's POV aka Lenny's POV:**_

I finally reach the Darby residence and knock on the door. I'm trying to smile and not too loose it completely. "God please let them be home..." I beg under my breath out loud. I wait and wait and then I relise that no one is home. "GOD DAMN IT TO THE SEVEN FUCKING HELLS! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I scream as i slam my fist against the door and nearly slam my head against the door. My cell phone then rings and I pale when I see the caller Id it's my boss. I hit the talk button and before I can say anything my cell phone dies and i stand there in horror looking at my phone. "N's going too kill me...DAMN IT!" I scream as tears run down my face.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	31. Chapter 31: Ground Bridge

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Smokescreen's POV:**_

I stare in confusion at the sight of new humans in the base. One of them closely resembles a pissed off female human version of Megatron. "Silver we need to talk about-"

"Which one of you bots, turned Silver into road kill!" Rosa snarls in deadly tone. Silver is doing frantic motions behind Rosa for me as to not say a word as well as Jack, Miko, Sunstreaker, sideswipe and Raf. However I sort of ignore them as I answered.

"That was my fault...I-" I started until Rosa gives a very creepy evil grin.

"That's all I wanted to know...because I'M GOING TOO BE PULLING OUT EVERY SINGLE GOD DAMN WIRE OUT YOUR BODY AS I TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF SCRAP METAL!" Rosa screams as she runs at me. Silver then tackles Rosa too the floor. "SILVER, GET OFF ME, SO I CAN TURN HIM INTO A TOASTER!"

"Rosa...meet my new dad!" silver said in a deadly tone.

"Say WHAT!?" Rosa yells in disbelief as she goes still as Silver then slowly releases her and gets off of her as Rosa sits up and looks at her.

"Look what happened to my arm...was an accident that was mostly my fault. Before you go killing anyone, why don't you just calm down so we talk about this without being hostile." silver says.

"Uh Silver...care to tell me what's going on?" I asked my sparkling as she looks up at me nervously.

"I think that's something we all want to know." Prowl said bluntly as the others agreed.

"It's sort of a long story..." Jack said nervously before he told them about Miko's plan. I watched as silver looked shocked about how far we actually cared about her. It made my spark hurt, as I wondered how many lonely nights on the streets, my charge had too suffer with those horrible memories of her family's death.

"Miko, you should have come to me, before you decided too do something like this..." Optimus said softly.

"So what do we do about the new humans?" Ironhide asked.

I will need to assign them guardians as well." Optimus said.

"Awesome..."Leon said.

"First who are you three?" Elita asked looking at them.

"I'm Kyrie, this is my little brother Leon and this is our cousin Rosa." Kyrie said insteantly.

"I don't need a giant alien robot looking after me..." Rosa said stubbornly.

"Really human? I beg to different." Ironhide said.

"You have too power down sometime big guy and when you go to sleep-" rosa growls as she snaps her fingers. "That's when I'm i'm going to reprogram you into coffee maker."

"is that a threat human?" Ironhide growls at her.

"No a promise!" Rosa snarls at him.

I'm a bit confused why Rosa is so hostile towards us. Was it because I accidently turned my sparkling into road kill, caused her too loose her arm that needed a cybernetic one in its place?

Optimus looked at his team and made his decision. "Kyrie, your guardian will be sunstreaker."

"That's fine with me..." Kyrie said as she looked at sunstreaker. "You okay with me being your charge?"

"It's fine...I don't mind...but don't track any dirt inside of my vechichle form."

"I'll try not too." Kyrie said.

"Leon, your guardian will be Sideswipe."

"YES!" Leon yelled as he jumped into the air as everyone looked at him with amusement. sideswipe laughed at Leon's reaction.

"Rosa your guardian will be ironhide." Optimus said making the whole room go deadly silent.

"WHAT!?" Ironhide and rosa screamed.

"Bad idea, Optimus." Silver said.

"Silver's right, that's a really bad idea...they'll kill each other." Kyrie said.

"It's true...fifty bucks says we find ironhide without his wheels first thing in the morning sitting on cinder blocks." Leon said.

"You can't be serious prime, me guarduing that thing!" Ironhide yelled.

"Hey same thing can be said about you big guy!" Rosa yelled.

_**Silver's POV:**_

I look at my dad who is watching this with a trouble look on his face. The bots have no idea that Kyrie, Leon and me are prank masters when we work together on a project. However Prime has lost his mind putting Ironhide and Rosa together. I know Kyrie is a little bit disappointed that Blurr is not her guardian however sunstreaker was always her second favorite autobot. "This is so not going to end well." Kyrie said to me so that only I could hear her.

"No kidding...hate too say it but I think Leon might be right about his bet." I said frowning. You don't ever, and I mean ever underestimate Rosa, despite her appearance she was fricken ass scary. You would rather choose taking on a whole mass of zombies from Resident evil, along with a whole army of terrorcons and decepticons instead of facing a pissed off Rosa. Hell I would take the zombies over Rosa, and yet I hate zombies.

"Yeah...only we'll see Ironhide as though he got thrown up by Barney the dinosaur after Rosa gets done with him." Kyrie said wincing.

"black mail photos..."

"True...wait till we start pranking the bots...so when can I see your weapon systems?"

"When we follow the bots through a ground bridge." I said smirking.

"Oooh...I like...when will that be?" Rosa asked.

An alarm went off. "Prime, the decepticons are on the move...they most likely found another artifact." Ratchet said. I smirked as Kyrie grinned widely. Leon saw our looks and inched away from us. Leon never did like it when Kyrie and I would share these looks. Trouble always followed afterwards.

"Autobots prepare too roll out..." Optimus said firmly.

I glanced at miko who grins at me and kyrie as I nodded to her. Jack, Raf and Leon see our looks. "Oh no...their going too follow them." Leon said.

"What?" jack asked. Sure enough the three boys saw kyrie, Miko and Me disappear through the ground bridge after the autobots.

_**Leon's POV:**_

"Damn it Miko!" Jack hisses as Raf,and myself follow Jack through the ground bridge without Ratchet and Rosa noticing us. This is so going to be awesome! I feel excited and yet at the same time I feel nervous about this. I trust silver with my life as well as my sister. Can I place that same trust in Miko, Jack and Raf?

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	32. Chapter 32: Lost and Found Trouble

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Silver's**_** POV:**

After we went through the ground bridge I felt sick to my stomache as well as Kyrie. Miko is just smiling at us. I then noticed Leon, Jack and Raf. Miko groaned when she saw them. Kyrie looked at Leon as he placed a hand over his mouth. He looked rather green around the gills. "Are you okay Leon?" I asked him.

He had no time too answer me as he ran over too the bushes were he lost whatever was in his stomache. I grimanced at the sight as did Raf, Jack, and Miko. "Eeew gross...Leon." Kyrie said making a face at the sounds her brother gave off as he got sick. His response to her was flipping her off and mumbling off swears under his breath.

"Miko are you crazy, the cons don't need to know about Kyrie, Silver and Leon!?" Jack snapped at her. Miko glared at Jack as she then started arguing with him. Raf went too check on Leon as did Kyrie. I stood there pinching the bridge of my nose with my right hand. I was keeping watch for any cons.

"You okay?" Raf asked Leon while Miko and Jack are arguing with each other about this.

"I'll be fine...don't think the ground bridge liked me though." Leon said as kyrie pulled a tissue out of her pocket for him too whipe his mouth on. I sigh knowing full well if we get caught by the bots we were all going to be in a world of trouble. If we get caught by the cons we were dead meat. I walked over too miko and Jack.

"Both of you be quiet before we get spotted by decepticons." I hissed at them. Insteantly they fell silent as all of us walked silently in the direction that we belived our bots had went. The good side about this is that I could at least get some target practice in with my weapon systems. Let the bots try too figure that one out, since I supposing shouldn't be able too have weapons.

* * *

_**Rosa's POV:**_

I turned too look at the kids only too find them missing. I stood there blinking as I relised I been left with the medic. "Hey doc..." I trailed off making Ratchet sigh in annoyance.

"I'm busy..."

'I know that, just tell me something...is it normal for Jack, Miko, and Raf to just randomly disappear?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet demanded as he turned around.

"Well as you can see...Silver, Kyrie, Leon, Jack, Miko and Raf aren't here...so is this normal for kids too just vanish into thin air or did I miss something?" I growled crossing my arms.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! MIKO MUST HAVE GONE AFTER THE OTHERS AND THE KIDS WENT AFTER HER!" Ratchet yelled before he yelled something in another language which I would be guessing to be swearing.

"That's bad?" I asked. He gives me a dark look before he sighs.

"If the decepticons get a hold of them...they could be killed." He tells me. "You were the one that was suppose to be watching them!"

"EXCUSE ME!? DO I LOOK LIKE A BABY SITTER TOO YOU?! I'M USE TOO SILVER PULLING A STUNT LIKE THIS, NOT MY COUSINS AND I JUST MEET JACK, MIKO AND RAF ONLY TWO TIMES! SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS. DOC!" I yelled as I glared at him. Ratchet grumbles as he opens a com link too the bots too inform them that the kids are with them. I'm going to kill my cousins and Silver for leaving me behind with the grouchy robot medic.

* * *

**_N's POV:_**

I glare at the phone in my hands as I hear the dial tone hit me. That fool must have let his cell phone died or he hung up on me. I believe it was the 1st. I slam the phone down and lean back in my chair as I look at Silas' reports. These cybertronians...are fascinating beings however i'm not interested in them. Only thing I wanted was my sister so she could give me back what I rightfully desevered.

I picked up my glass of red wine and took a sip of it. My eyes narrowed on the photograph of my sister. "_Power will lead you down a path of destruction...Curtis._" A haunting voice tells me. I glance at the ghostly image of my father. I simply glare at him.

"I will have the power that rightfully belongs to me, old man. One way or another that power will be mine, and you can no longer do anything to stop me...mahahahaha!" I laughed coldly.

_"You are a fool too think you can control that power! Silver will stop you as well as her new family. Also be warned that her new family is not one to be taken so lightly!"_

"Her new family means nothing to me...if they get in my way, i'll destroy them."

_"You will be the only one that will be destroyed..."_ The spirit said before fading away as the door opened.

"Lord N is everything okay in here, I heared voices?" Stella asked as she entered the room.

"Everything is fine...Someone get a hold of that idiot Lenny. I want a progress report now, and send some idiot to help him!" I yelled.

"At once Lord N!" Stella said as she left the room too send a messenger to help Lenny bring the girl to them.

* * *

_**Optimus prime's POV:**_

I get the message from the base as ratchet informs me that the children are here with us. I turned to my team. "Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"The children are here with us." I said.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Miko..." Bulkhead groaned.

"All the kids?" Elita asked.

"Yes...Silver, Leon, Kyrie, Jack, Miko and Raf are here." I said as I watch Smokescreen as his parental programing is kicking in. Right now I was praying that the decepticons don't find the children before we do.

"We need too find the kids and get them back to base." Prowl said.

"Let's hope we find them before the cons do, Prowler." Jazz said.

"Don't call me Prowler." Prowl snapped.

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

We should have ran into the bots by now. Silver was able too move faster then us. Then again she's a survivor and is use to traveling through rough terrians because of her consteant moving around and living on her own. "We're lost aren't we?" Kyrie asked as she tripped over a up rooted tree root. She yelped as she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Miko asked Kyrie.

"Peachy..." Kyrie grumbled as Raf and Miko helped her up.

"Where ever we are...there is no bars...so we can't call for help." Leon said flipping his cellphone open.

"Something is wrong we should have ran into the bots by now." I said frowning. Silver stands up a head of us and turns to face us, we can easy see that there is a nervous look on her face.

"Silver?" Raf asked.

"We followed the wrong tracks..." Silver said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Miko asked.

"We found the decepticons before our bots did." Silver said. We all approached and sure enough there was the decepticons and by the looks of it they uncovered another relic.

"Shit...now what?" Kyrie asked.

"We find the autobots." I said firmly.

"By the time we find them, they'll take what ever that relic is." Miko said frowning. I frowned since I knew Miko was right.

"What do you plan us to do Miko? Steal the relic from the cons our selves? We are in a dead zone and can't call for help or back up." Leon snapped.

I then noticed how Silver then just takes her jacket off and handed it too Kyrie. "What are you doing?" Raf asked Silver.

"Remember that exsplosion in medbay?" Silver asked us in a serious tone.

"Yeah what about it?" Raf asked. Kyrie and Leon were confused but they stayed quiet. Though Kyrie had this knowing look on her face even though she did looked like she was trying too appear to be confused but really she wasn't.

"That was my fault..." Silver said nervously.

"How was that your fault?" Miko started until we stared wide eyed at silver's left arm as it shifted into a blaster.

"You have a blaster!?" I almost yelled in shock.

"Wicked!" Leon said grinning. Kyrie just stared at it with a look like Christmas came early or something.

"How is that possible? Ratchet said you didn't have any weapon systems." Raf asked in shock.

"No idea. it freaked me out so badly that I panic and pretended not too know anything about what happened." Silver said.

"Can you even use that thing?" I asked trying to calm myself.

"Practice makes perfect...just uh don't tell the bots about this." Silver said nervously.

"We are going to die." Leon said as Kyrie handed him Silver's jacket.

"Leon, Raf, you two go look for the bots or try to get a hold of them. Miko, Kyrie, Silver and Me are going after the relic. Even though this is crazy and suicidal!" I said.

"Right we'll get help...you guys be safe!" Leon said as Raf and him run back down the path to find help.

"Let's see...there is ten cons...and four of us...not good odds...but I been in worse situations." Silver said with a creepy smirk on her face.

"We are up against ten decepticons, how can that be worse? Your the one that has too fight them!" I demanded but she ignores my question as she pulls two things out of her back pocket with her right hand.

"What are those candles?" Miko asked.

"No their sticks of dynamite." Silver said smiling with a calm exspression.

"Leon was right...we're going to die." Kyrie said. "Also when did you become like the female version of Rambo, Silver?!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	33. Chapter 33: waiting to strike part 1

**_Disclaimer on 1st chapter._**

* * *

**_Silver's POV_****:**

"Dynamite! You actually carry dynamite on you!? Are you completely insane!?" Jack yelled at me in disbelief as well as horror.

"Jack, I'm not crazy nor do I carry dynamite on me all the time. Also dynamite comes in handy especially in certain types of situations, especialy like this one for example." I said smirking. "Besides what's the worse thing that can happen? Also don't say I could easily blow my self up or us."

"She's right Jack, it's not like old bucket head is suddenly going to show up or something." Miko said. Miko really shouldn't have said that because just after she said that. That was when Megatron showed up as he transformed, and landed beside one of the decepticons. My eye twitched as I glared at the decepticon leader. Miko's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. Jack look ready too tear his hair out and have a pure panic attack or a heart attack at this point. Kyrie's eyes were huge and she looked ready too pass out if not scream and run after Raf and Leon.

_Damn you primus...you have one very sick sense of humor. I hope you know that!_ I thought as I glared up at the sky before I looked back at the decepticons._ Damn this throws my plans all too hell. Okay lets look at my options here...taking down the drones will be simple their not warrior class, Megatron is an idiot but a very cleaver one so he will be much difficult to deal with especially if he calls in for reinforcements, the relic is going to be a bitch to move, I don't know my limitation with my blaster, like how many shots I can give off before I completely drain myself or something, and I have two sticks of_ _dynamite. This is going to be tricky and yet so much fun. _I thought to myself as I smirked.

"You jinxed us Miko." Kyrie said.

"It's official we're dead." Jack said.

"Not really if we play our cards rights." I said calmly.

"You have a plan?" Miko asked me.

"Had a few...now i'm not so sure my palns will work because of high and mighty Megatron of the idiots is here...The very worse case senerio is that we have too blow up the relic and run for it." I said fowning.

"Can't you reach Smokescreen through the bond?" Jack asked me.

"Oh sure and send daddy in a parental rage from hell when he has no idea where the hell we are. He'll rip our bots too hell. Great plan, Jack he can only feel my emotions, haven't figured out how too send thoughts or words too him yet." I said bitterly.

"Wait the sticks of dynamite...what if we attach one each to megatron's legs and then ignite them. Boom...no more decepticon leader. Problem solved right?" Kyrie suggested. I sent her a dark look on that one and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Bad idea, because if the exsplosion doesn't kill him and we only end up injuring him and he calls in reinforcements we really would be dead." Jack said.

"So what's the plan Silver?"

"Simple...there isn't one...I'm just going to do what I do best and just improvise while hoping for the best. It's what kept me alive this long. You three just get ready for my signal and plant the dynamite against the relic and then get as far away from this area as possible." I said grinning as I handed jack the dynamite.

"That's the plan!?" Jack yelled in disbelief.

"Yep." I said as I turned and started down the steep embankment.

"She's suicidal." Miko said in disbleif.

"I would agree with you Miko, however I known Silver longer then you guys have. All I can say about silver is that she's like the ace of all trades and at the same time sort of like a velociraptor from the movie Jurassic Park. This girl can win poker hands down with the worse possible hand each and every time. Trust me I have never won a game against her." Kyrie said. I shake my head as I over heared that. First she calls me Rambo and now she's compairing me to the deadly intelligent Velociraptor from Jurassic Park. What's next her calling me super girl?

* * *

_**Leon's POV:**_

Raf and me run back up the trail. "Do you think they'll be okay?" raf asked me.

"Do you want a honest answer or a lie to make you feel better?" I asked him.

"Truthfully." Raf said.

"Knowing Silver as well as I do. They're perfectly safe...unless they get spotted before Silver can come up with a plan then their toast." Leon said as he watched his phone looking for bars. "Tell me something how do cybertronians move so quickly and so silently when their so big?"

"Don't know..." Raf said as we continue running. We soon stop too catch our breath. "Hey Leon...what do you know of Silver's past?"

"You would have too ask Silver, Raf. I know as much as her past as you do." I said as continue down the path before we stop in front of a unfamiliar cybertronian.

* * *

_**Fowler's POV:**_

I arrive in New York City as I approach the Police department. I go inside and show my badage. "Special agent William Fowler, I'm looking for Detective working on the Nights case."

"That would be agent fowler. I'm Detective Luna White, I'm the one working on Silver Nights' case. My office is over here, please come in." A woman with curly brown hair and piercing brown eyes behind her glasses. She was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, blue pants and navy blue shoes.

"Mrs. White...I need to know everything about this case." I said as I follow her inside her office as we sat down.

"Bring me a signed warrant from a judge and then I will allow you too know everything in this case. Since you have no warrant, I don't have too tell you shit about this case." Mrs. White said coldly.

"I'm a federal agent!" I yelled at her.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass. Get the warrant and then i'll be more then happy too let you have the case file and tell you what ever you want about the case." She said coldly.

"This is far from over...I can easily get you fired."

"Go right a head...I don't care and believe me I have friends in high places agent Fowler...and i'm not afraid of your little threats now get out." She said pointing to her door. I glare at her before I storm out of her office. A woman with long red hair and green eyes then disappears into mrs. White's office out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

Luna sits in her office as a woman with long red hair and green eyes enters her office and closes the door. "Why are the feds here, looking into this case?"

"I don't know...However Lord N will not be happy...tell Stella we have a problem."

"Understood..." The woman said. "The agent what of him?"

"Let Lord N decide but if he gets too close...we take him out silently." Luna said leaning back in her chair with a dark look on her face.

* * *

**_Megatron's POV:_**

I arrive and look at my soldiers. "What relic do we have here?" I asked a drone.

"We don't know yet. Lord Megatron, it is still barried in stone...we will know once we free it, my lord." The drone said.

"Work harder...the autobots are near by and I don't want too loose another relic!" I snapped just as a plasma blast nails a drone and takes out his spark chamber. Insteantly we are all on alert and yet there in no autobot signature. "Search the area...find out where that blast came from! I will stay here and guard the relic."

"At once lord Megatron!" they yelled as they moved towards the forest before vanishing into into the forest. Strange an autobot would have shown it self by now and their signature should have been detected. I don't like this one bit as I scan the area again...no autobot signature. However I soon hear more shots and the dying sounds of my men coming from the forest. I grow annoyed and storm off in the direction that my men had taken off too as I online my plasma cannon as I walked. Who ever this bot was, was really going to wish that they were never sparked.

* * *

**_Lenny's_ POV:**

I bang my head against the door. "Why god...why!?" I yelled too the sky.

"What the hell are you doing Lenny?!" A raspy male voice asks me harshly, making me jump as I spin around to face the silent one. Lord N's master assassin. He stands there wearing a black business suite, sun glasses too hid his pale green eyes. Scars could be seen on his face and neck, and hands. He has very short blond hair.

"Waiting for the family to get home..." I said nervously.

"Idiot...move." He snarls. I move away and he picks the lock. "we wait inside and then strike." he says disspearing inside the house.

"Right...I knew that." I said sweat dropping as we go inside. I shut and lock the door behind me. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"To help you idiot and Lord N wants an update on your progress." The silent one tells me as he looks at a photograph hanging on the wall. I frowned at this as I crossed my arms.

"I don't need the-"

"SIT!" He snaps and I do insteantly. I sit down on the couch as the silent one snarls at me.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	34. Chapter 34: Waiting to strike part 2

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Rosa's POV:**_

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. My cousins were so dead, when I get my hands on them. I'll leave Silver's punishment to Smokescreen, even though I don't trust these autobots fully. Ratchet turns and lokoks at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Why are you so against having a guardian?" He asked me.

"I don't need protection, these cons don't even know who I am. Besides Leon aka mr. Gloomy, was right. You guys will find old Ironhide on cinder blocks missing his wheels." I said.

"You still need a guardian...however your hiding something about silver aren't you?" Ratchet asks me making me glare at him slightly before I then decided too change the subject on him.

"If I am its for her own protection. So doc, Ironhide...what are his weak points in his armor so I can turn him into a toaster?" I asked smiling with excitement.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me about Silver's past." Ratchet said with a smirk.

"I have nothing to say." I said firmly.

"Then I can't tell you anything about Ironhide's armor or weapon systems." Ratchet said.

_Dirty pool he used my own method against me._ I growled under my breath. I then flipped Ratchet off when he turned too look back at the screen.

"OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON JACKSON DARBY, I'LL GROUND HIM FOR LIFE!"June yells making me nearly jump out of my skin. I forgot that lady was even here. June is furious and she loks ready too strangle someone. I move away from the woman who made me feel very uncomfortable to be near her. She doesn't even look at me. I sortof feel bad for Jack, since he was so dead when his mother gets her hands on him. It was true I was keeping secrets from the autobots and especially from Silver. I slip unnoticed out of the room too think.

I was entrusted with Silver's Familly's dark secrets, and I know that Silver's family weren't as human as they appeared too be. I remember when Jason informed me of his family's secrets for the first time, I laughed and took them as a joke...that was until Jason showed me his true form and I relised the secrets he told me were true. I made so many promises and Vows too Jason and I intend too keep every one of them. Since then I been keeping all his family's secrets the good and the bad secrets to myself.

Jason told me that when silver was born, she showed no evidence of their family's legacy, unless you counted her her abnormal hair color. He said she was more human then any of his younger siblings when they were her age. I reach up with my left hand as I grip my necklace as I start shaking. That night when Silver lost everything, I could see that horrible creature start awakening behind her eyes, the blood moon will reveal everything and that night is fast approaching.

I close my eyes as I lean against a wall. I have to make a decision, if I should warn Silver's new family of the Nights' legacy or allow them too uncover these secrets for themselves. I still have time too make that decision but can I really trust these Cybertronians as well as June, Jack, Miko, Raf and this Agent Fowler guy? I open my eyes slowly and lower my hand from my necklace. For now I'll keep a close eye on them and hopefully I can make my final decision before the blood moon. I just hope Silver can forgive me for never telling her about her family's legacy when its all over and done with.

* * *

_**N's POV:**_

My phone rings and I answer it. "Hello? Diana stop stuttering and tell me what is so damn important. Since Stella is busy at the moment." I snarled at her. My eyes narrowed and I bear my fangs in rage. My hand clenches into a fist. _So the feds are loking into my sister's case...Damn it...I can't have the government breathing down my throat right now...damn that silas for exsposing this branch of my organization. _ I look down at Silas' last report to me and I remember a name that was mensioned more then once.

"The agaent's name what is it?" I asked coldly as I look down at Silas' reports skimming the report too see if the name matches. "Special Agent William Fowler?" I asked as she confirms it. I glance at the report and smirk so the agent with these autobots is looking into my sister's case. I bet the agent might know where silver is if not then these autobots might. "Diana, get a hold of our dear friend Special Agent Matthew White, Luna's brother, and have him run interference with William Fowler and tell Matt to keep a close eye on him. White is a common name and our dear friend Matt had is a master of desiques...if the agent comes back with that warennt give him the fake file we put together the one where the evidence of silver being the true murderer and had injured herself. I can't be connected too this...good girl Diana and I'll see you soon doll." I said before hanging up. I then sigh and lean back in my chair. :How long have you been eves dropping on me?" I growl as I turn my head to my unwelcome guest.

Stella stands there glaring at my phone with jealousy and rage. She's always jealous of my female agents. "What did Diana want?" Stella demands coldly.

"just a normal report Stella...also don't be so jealous...you know you are my queen." I lie with a smile. No way is Stella my queen.

"I better be...after all...I have done so much for you after you were disowned..." Stella said softly with a seductive smile. I smirk as I stand up and walk over too her as I tilt her head up too look at her face.

"Stop being so bitter my queen..." I said as I gave her a kiss on the lips before I pulled back. Stella blushes and smiles up at me.

"I'll try..." she said as she turns and leaves my office. Once I'm alone, I walk to a wall and push in as a hidden passage way opens up and I go inside my personal library. I have agents everywhere. Yet why do I seem too be loosing my control on them?

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

Silver's good...her plan seems to be working. We watch as Megatron leave. "Okay here's our chance too plant the dynamite." I said.

"Wait...something is wrong...it's way too easy, even for Silver's ninja skills of awesomeness." Kyrie said grabbing me by the back of my shirt. That was when we noticed two seekers that landed that reminded miko and me of Starscream. "Shit like I said way too easy." Kyrie hissed as she pulled out her cellphone. "Who are they?" She then asked before she then took a picture of them.

"We need a plan B and have too warn Silver." I said firmly.

"Jack, one problem how? Silver is playing decoy with old bucket head." Miko asked.

"No idea." I said with a frown on my face. Kyrie then grabs the dynamite.

"I have a plan B...make an exsplosion and we should get the autobot's attention, since they should be near by they'll hear the exsplsion and boom they have our position. Besides Silver knows how to adapt and improvise in any situation." Kyrie said smiling.

"Oh god your just as crazy as Silver aren't you?" I asked her as Miko is grinning.

"Maybe..." Kyrie said grinning.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
